Un Voleur à NewYork
by Manatilol
Summary: Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait par plaisir. Il le faisait pour survivre, pour le bonheur des siens... Mais quand les choses deviennent encore plus compliquée, il n'a vraiment pas besoin que tous ces italiens n'en rajoutent une couche ! AU. mafia-world
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Un Voleur A New-York

**Genre ****:** Angst /Romance

**Couple ****:** Petite préférence cette fois pour les R27, 10027, 1827, 6927 … All27 en général mais donnez votre avis sur le couple de fin, c'est a vous de choisir *evil grin*

**Rating**** :** T allant très probablement viré jusque M dans le futur.

**Disclaimer :** pas a moi… *s'en va conquérir le monde pour se consoler*

Notes très importantes (ou pas) : Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (…) Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre je vous invite gentiment à aller voir ailleurs ^^

De plus ! Il y a utilisation de vilains mots (comme dans pas mal de mes histoires en fait… bah…) et on parle de drogue de temps à autre… voilà, voilà.

Vous voilà prévenus… pas venir me taper sur les doigts après si vous n'avez pas aimer.

**Nda :**

Vous savez quoi ? Ma sœur, ma chère sœur que j'aime énormément a supprimé tout les fichiers word de mon ordinateur pour 'faire de la place' pour ses nouvelles photos… qui parmi vous pensent que j'ai voulu l'étrangler ?

Parmi les seuls fichiers que j'ai pu retrouver dans la corbeille, j'ai eut la chance de retrouver celui-ci, une nouvelle histoire que je voulais poster après avoir enfin ajouté un chapitre à mes autres fic *soupire*

Je suppose que ce sera pour plus tard pour les autres…

Bref après du sang et des larmes et avec un retard que je m'explique par une entrée au jury central et la participation prononcée de ma famille à vouloir supprimer mes fichiers, me revoilà avec une histoire de voleur, de mafia et de gangster (mmh… trop regarder d'_'expert' _ces derniers temps moi…)

Enjoy

…

Dans la douce noirceur de la nuit, une ombre bougea.

Subtil, silencieux et précis, les longs doigts défirent la sécurité du tiroir du bureau en bois qui s'ouvrit avec un petit *clic*. L'ombre sourit et rangea l'aiguille qu'il avait utilisée pour déconnecter le cadenas électronique dans une petite sacoche de cuir à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Il passa ses doigts gantés sur les documents classés là un par un. Sous sa cagoule, les sourcils de l'ombre se froncèrent dans une expression agacée et ses dents se serrèrent.

Soudains, sa main passa sur le dessus d'un loquet caché contre la paroi entre le dessus des fichiers et le rebord du tiroir… ah…

Le sourire lui revint immédiatement. Il crocheta le loquet, glissa ses doigts dans la petite ouverture qui était apparue et en tira une pochette de cuire sombre.

Deux yeux ambre brillèrent dans l'obscurité.

Sous la lune bienveillante, un souffle de vent souleva les tentures légères d'une fenêtre ouverte.

L'ombre était partie.

…

Chef Hibari observait distraitement les rues bondées du centre de Manhattan sous ces pieds, ses pensées tourbillonnant au son étouffé des klaxons une dizaine d'étage en dessous.

Un autre vol avait été commis, chez un puissant émissaire étranger cette fois.

L'éclat métallique de ses yeux prit une teinte polaire, la colère courant à travers ses membres, ses doigts crispés sous l'envie de _mordre_ ! Aucun de ses hommes, _aucun_ n'avait réussis à trouver une seule _piste_ pour attraper cette vermine !

Ses phalanges blanchirent sur la poignée de ses tonfas, encore partiellement recouvert du sang de la dernière patrouille revenue bredouille. De larges taches rouges éclaboussaient à présent les murs et la moquette beige du bureau mais qu'importe, _qu'importe !_ L'animal courrait toujours. Comment un simple petit _voleur_ arrivait-il toujours à passer a travers les filets ?

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre suivit d'une petite exclamation de surprise le ramena brutalement hors de ses pensées et son regard dur se posa sur la petite scientifique qui venait d'entrer.

« Chef ? »

Sans un mot, Hibari désigna du menton le fichier qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, elle lui tendit en baissant les yeux.

Chrome n'avait travaillé que une année seulement dans la police scientifique de New-York mais c'était largement suffisant pour elle de deviner que son chef ne serait pas content. Vraiment pas content.

Elle se trémoussa nerveusement en observant les yeux glacés de son supérieur parcourir ses notes.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Chef » murmura-t-elle « mais comme a l'ordinaire, il a été extrêmement précautionneux et aucune trace ADN n'a put être détectée sur aucun objet de la maison de Monsieur By… »

La porte claqua et la jeune scientifique se retrouva seule dans le petit bureau des recherches. Ramassant le fichier qui était tombé sur le bureau, elle laissa échapper un petit soupire et passa une main fatiguée sur ses grand yeux bleu foncé. La journée allait être longue.

…

Quand Hibari entra dans son bureau personnel, il décrocha son téléphone et appela son second qui répondit immédiatement.

« Kusakabe, je veux toutes les patrouilles sur le '27' »

L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne laissa passer une petite exclamation déconcertée.

« Toutes ? Mais Chef, les autres enquêtes sont… » Il déglutit « Très bien, je fais passer les ordres. »

Hibari émit un petit 'tsk' ennuyé, raccrocha et s'approcha du panorama sur lequel donnait sa fenêtre.

A 24 ans, Kyoya Hibari avait mené une carrière pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie les plus assidus. Président de son école et du Comité d'Ordre de Namimori, il avait été diplômé avec les honneurs avant d'engager une fulgurante ascension dans la police locale. Quelques mois lui avaient suffit pour grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie et, un beau jour, une lettre lui arriva, signalant sa promotion au rang de capitaine de la police criminelle de New York

La promotion lui avait fait hausser un sourcil mais il ne dit rien, ce n'et pas comme sa ça l'avait dérangé de toute façons. Tant qu'il restait sur le terrain pour faire régner l'ordre, sa situation l'importait peux.

Son arrivée à New York avait entrainé beaucoup de réactions. Tout d'abord chez les hommes qui ne l'avaient pas assez respecté aux premiers abords (respect qui leur avait été enseigné bien vite, croyez-moi), puis du côté féminin.

Si les femmes de Namimori se mettaient à trembler en le voyant, les américaines semblaient avoir un instinct de survie bien plus faible. Elles rougissaient, gloussaient et soupiraient sur son passage, parlant de lui avec les thermes 'ténébreux', 'froid' et 'Bad Boy'. Quel 'Bad Boy' ? Il était entré dans la police pour maintenir l'ordre, pas pour devenir fauteur de troubles ! Oh bien sur, Hibari avait un physique que les américaines adoraient qualifié de 'cold beauty'. Sa stature imposante, sa peau extrêmement pâle, sa mâchoire autoritaire, ses cheveux noirs corbeau et ses yeux d'un gris glacé lui avaient souvent conféré une autorité incontestée parmi la gente féminine mais elle ne l'aidait en rien avec son affaire.

Il se détourna vivement du panorama et s'installa à son bureau. Le large écran d'un PC dernière génération listait devant ses yeux les différentes affaires avec un petit bourdonnement en fond sonore. Sur sa droite, une pile de dossiers ayant été classés et signés le jour même attendait d'être envoyée aux archives. La vitre séparant son bureau du reste des laboratoires de la police scientifique ne le protégeait pas tout à fait du remue-ménage des chercheurs en quête d'indices.

Six mois auparavant, un dossier non classé était parvenu sur ce même bureau portant le nom _'27' _

Ce jour avait marqué le début d'une guerre acharnée, une chasse au chat et à la sourit entre lui et le voleur. Mais ce qui le mettait en fureur, c'est que parfois il ne savait lequel d'entre eux jouait le rôle de la sourit !

Ce cloporte, cet herbivore était partout, volait les plus riches de manière toujours plus incroyable, piratait les systèmes informatiques les plus avancés, se faufilait aux endroits les plus improbables et narguait Hibari avec un talent si prononcé que ses hommes souffraient atrocement de l'humeur exécrable de leur chef.

L'écran du PC se referma avec un *clac* brutal et Capitaine sentit ses tempes chauffer sous la colère.

Une fois, le voleur s'était introduit dans son bureau. _Son bureau !_ Il y avait dérobé la plaque dorée à son nom qu'on donnait traditionnellement aux nouvelles recrues de la police de New York et l'avait placardé sur un chariot de carnaval à l'effigie d'un _poulet_ ! Hibari n'avait que très moyennement apprécié la blague. Surtout que, le soir même, une petite statuette en forme de poule l'attendait à son bureau, portant dans son bec la carte virus dérobée a la National Bank plus tôt dans la journée.

Hibari avait mordu la totalité du staff pour avoir laisser passer le voleur.

Mais tout ceci allait vite changer, il en faisait le serment. L'herbivore, aussi subtil soit-il, ne resterait pas longtemps en liberté. Et une fois devant lui, le capitaine se ferait un plaisir de le mordre à mort.

…

_« … Et maintenant, une information de dernière minute. Le célèbre'27' à encore frappé. En effet, ce matin, le sénateur Byakuran, important personnage de la politique européenne à eut la mauvaise surprise de retrouver sa villa dépouillée, ses meubles_ _déplacés ainsi que la fameuse signature du chiffre 'x-27-x' inscrit en grand sur un des murs de son salon. La police se mobilise une fois de plus même si aucune piste n'… »_*clic*

La radio s'éteignit et un petit soupire s'éleva.

Tsuna passa une main fatiguée dans ses mèches caramel et s'étira bruyamment avant de se décider enfin à se lever du sofa. Il était rentré quelques heures plus tôt, courbé et épuisé, ses membres tirants désagréablement à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. La nuit avait été rude.

« Tsu-tsu ? »

Tsuna se retourna et sourit faiblement à la femme qui venait d'apparaître devant la porte de la cuisine.

« Maman »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras.

Nana Sawada avait été une superbe femme avec ses grands yeux noisette et ses mèches chocolat mettant en valeur son visage en forme de cœur et la douceur incroyable de ses expressions. Mais cette beauté avait été usée et ternie par le temps. Nana n'avait plus toute sa jeunesse, bien sur, et si ses yeux avaient gardé la douceur que seul les mamans peuvent connaitre, ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux étaient ternes et sa peau, pâle et maladive.

« Tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

La femme secoua la tête doucement en souriant, ses yeux brillèrent.

« Je viens juste de déposer Fuuta, I-pin et Lambo à l'école, j'allait le faire. »

Tsuna hocha la tête et la libéra de son étreinte. Il faisait bien une tête en plus qu'elle maintenant et ça lui donnait une impression étrange.

« Je vais prendre une douche » annonça-t-il doucement « prend tes pilules, je t'apporterai une tisane dès que j'aurais finit. »

Avec un dernier sourire, il se dirigea vers une petite porte sur la droite.

Nana regardait son fils refermer la porte derrière lui avec une petite boule d'émotion dans sa gorge. Elle se demandait encore comment l'homme qui se déplaçait avec tant de souplesse et de légèreté pouvait être le petit animal chétif qu'avait été Tsuna dans son enfance. Elle ferma les yeux et retourna à la cuisine à petits pas.

Iemitsu aurait été tellement fier.

…

Tsuna lança son sac bandoulière noir sur son lit qui grinça légèrement sous la pression, une serviette sur les cheveux, une autre autour de ses hanches. Il s'essuya énergiquement avant d'enfiler un T-shirt noir, sans manches et une paire de vieux jeans. A son oreille, une simple pierre noire brillait doucement sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce.

Puis, il entreprit de vider son sac sur son matelas et un petit sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Mais soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrapa et grogna en reconnaissant le numéro.Bien sur, il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille hein ?

« Que veux-tu ? » siffla-t-il dans l'appareil.

_« Ooh, Tsu-tsu. Pourquoi tant de haine dans ta si jolie voix ? »_

« Je suis sérieux. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je raccroche immédiatement. »

_« Ne sois pas si stressé voyons, j'appelais juste pour savoir comment ça avait été. »_

« … Tu te fous de moi ? Tu étais aux premières loges Byakuran ! »

A l'autre bout du fil, un homme aux cheveux blanc sourit en jouant distraitement avec un marshmallow.

_« Ah oui ? Mmh, je voulais juste m'assurer alors que tout se déroulait accordé au plan. »_

« Je suis un professionnel, Byakuran. Je suis_ toujours_ accordé aux plan »

_« Ah mais Tsu-tsu ! Je suis tellement déçus de ne pas avoir pus te voir cette nuit ! Je dois avouer que tes talents sont remarquables, je n'ai rien vu venir »_

« … »

_« Tsu-tsu ? »_

« Va te faire foutre »

_« Mmh, je ne dirais pas non. Mais avec toi alors »_

Tsuna serra les dents et changea de sujet.

« Le payement ? »

_« Ce soir, bien sur. Si tout est en ordre »_

« Tout le sera… Bonne journée »

_« Ah ! Tsu… »_

_*…*_

…

Byakuran observa son téléphone avec un sourire amusé avant de le poser sur une table basse de fer forgé blanc surmonté d'un épais plateau de verre devant lui.

« Maitre Byakuran ? »

Les yeux violets du sénateur se posèrent sur le nouveau venu dans son bureau.

« Êtes-vous sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Il a beau être talentueux, il pourrait se faire attraper. »

Byakuran sourit et laissa aller sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil angora blanc.

« Pas d'inquiétudes, Benoit. Tsu-tsu sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. »

« Oui, mais… »

Il fut interrompu par le soupire déchirant de son maitre qui observait un paquet de marshmallow vide avec une tristesse presque palpable. Comprenant le message, Benoit sortit pour aller lui en chercher.

Une fois seul, Byakuran remis sa tête sur le rebord du fauteuil et sentit son sourire s'élargir. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bien sur qu'il avait confiance en Tsuna. Ce gamin possédait un talent absolument époustouflant.

Il y a quelques années, certains hommes de la mafia chinoise avaient tenté de le faire chanter pour obtenir les droits qu'il possédait sur les casinos de Hong-Kong. Bien sur, il avait du les… _persuader_… de ne pas trop se mêler de ses affaires. Le résultat avait été surprenant. Le boss chinois lui avait déclaré une guerre si acharnée pour récupérer tout les droits sur la ville qu'il en avait été amusé durant un bon bout de temps.

Mais il s'en était lassé à présent. Oh, bien sur, il pourrait facilement écraser cette faible organisation d'un revers de la main mais il serait tellement, _tellement_, plus satisfaisant de voir le regard dépité et hargneux du boss chinois en voyant que les droits étaient à présent chez un autre. Quel était son nom encore ? Fei-Long ? **(1)** Bah, quelle importance. Les casinos chinois, bien que très rentables, ne l'intéressaient pas. Il avait d'autres possessions bien plus amusantes dans l''underworld' mais il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes.

La solution lui était donc apparue logiquement. Il s'agirait de donner les droits à la mafia Russe via l'intermède d'un _ami_ qu'il connaissait bien sans déclencher une guerre ouverte dans laquelle il serait impliqué. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait entendu parler pour la première fois du '27', ce voleur qui mettait les USA à sac récemment, se jouant de la police, narguant les bourgeois. Byakuran avait éclaté de rire en voyant la statue de la liberté abordé le drapeau des Nation-Unies (volé dans les bureaux de l'organisation) comme cache-œil de pirate, moustaches et barbe de peinture complétant le tableau ainsi que la fameuse signature '27' sur la joue droite de la statue. Oh, il était très doué ce petit.

Une fois arrivé à New-York, il avait du fouillé les bas-fonds de la cité de long en large, soudoyé les bonnes personnes, surveillé les bons endroits avant de enfin trouver quelqu'un pour le contacter. Il n'y avait que très peux de personnes connaissant son identité, les gens du monde du dessous ne l'ayant jamais vraiment vu. Pour le voir, il avait du décliner son identité, être fouillé et expliquer clairement ses intentions ainsi que son statut de chef mafieux avant que la femme ne le jauge du regard puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans une séries d'allées sinueuses.

La femme s'était arrêter devant une porte enfoncée à l'arrière d'une maison reculée puis lui avait sourit discrètement en lui disant qu'il risquait d'être surpris mais ne devait absolument pas douter de ses qualités en tant que voleur. Et pour une surprise, ha ! Byakuran se souvenait encore de l'ambiance sombre et dangereuse de la pièce. Les dealers comptant leur argent, les assassins assis aux bars et les hommes de puissance cherchant une personne dans cette masse envoutante d'êtres sans scrupules pour accomplir leurs basses besognes. Il avait fait son chemin vers le barman pour lui demander le '27', l'homme l'avait regardé dans les yeux et les conversations basses des convives autour de lui s'étaient arrêtées.

« Vous lui voulez quoi au gamin ? » avait grogné le barman dont la moustache touffue n'arrivait pas à masquer la longue balafre sur sa joue gauche.

« Un travail pour lui, j'ai été amené ici » avait-il répondu, insensible aux regards lourd des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Le barman l'avait regardé une minutes de plus avant de désigner du menton le fond du bar.

« Dans le fond, à gauche. 'Pouvez pas le louper »

Et en effet, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Sous les lumières rouges du bar, il était installé dans un coin, éloigné des autres comme s'ils voulaient être sur qu'il ait assez de place. Il était assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir noir avec un homme se frottant les mains devant le contenu d'une mallette.

Byakuran frissonna en se rappelant les longues jambes moulées dans un pantalon noir, le torse finement musclé er partiellement révélé par la chemise noire entrouverte qu'il portait, la nuque gracieuse, les lèvres pleine, le visage fin, les cheveux caramel ébouriffés, la petites pierre noire à son oreille et les grands yeux chocolat un rien allongé à la manière des chats. Le '27' respirait la subtilité et la souplesse ajouté à une touche de naïveté totalement surprenante dans un lieu comme celui-ci et qui lui conférait un charme certain. Et, s'il en croyait la rougeur qui s'était éparpillée sur les joues du voleur, il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent non plus.

Ce fut la seule fois où il vit le '27', ou 'Tsuna', comme il s'était présenter. Durant leur interaction, il avait taquiné de voleur, jouant avec ses nerfs si bien qu'il fut obligé d'esquiver le coussin jeté à son visage. Le plan était simple, Tsuna s'introduisait chez lui et y volait quelques affaires (cette part avait beaucoup plus au voleur apparemment) ainsi que les droits du casino puis les lui redonnait pour qu'il les offre à la mafia russe en toute sécurité.

_« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me les donner ? » _avait-il demandé.

_« Parce que ce serait moins drôle, bien sur »_ avait-il répondu.

_« Une indication sur la date où je devrais faire ça et l'emplacement des droits ? »_

Brakyran s'était contenté de sourire

_« Surprend moi. »_

Le chef mafieux se redressa sur son fauteuil et sourit largement en voyant le nouveau paquet de marshmallow sur la table basse. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être ce soir.

…

Tsuna avait apporté la tasse de tisane camomille à sa mère comme promis et était à présent en train d'analyser la tuyauterie rouillée du lavabo dans la salle de bain. Il allait falloir le changer.

Il soupira en se rappelant l'état piteux du petit cinq-pièces que sa famille et lui habitaient.

Tout était tellement plus simple avant la disparition de son père.

Il chercha un boulon de taille adéquate dans une petite malle à outils et l'inspecta.

Aujourd'hui, il était forcé de travailler comme _voleur_ pour rembourser les dettes de son père, payer les soins de sa mère et subvenir aux besoins de la famille, cette simple pensée le faisait grincer des dents. Il avait du quitter l'école sans diplôme, sans expérience et avait du grandir bien trop vite en apprenant que, pour survivre, tout était permis.

Il avait même tenté la prostitution, une seule fois. Mais, à sa grande honte, il s'était enfui avant de pouvoir trouver un seul client. Il n'y était pas arrivé…

« Tsu ? »

« Je suis là maman » répondit-il en se relevant. La plomberie devrait pouvoir tenir pour l'instant.

« Il va être l'heure »

« J'arrive ! »

Tsuna rangea la boite à outil sur une petite étagère en bois moisi près de la douche et se dirigea vers le corridor où Nana l'attendait avec un manteau et un petit sac de papier.

« Je t'ai fait des onigiri » dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Tsuna sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en enfilant sa veste noire puis sortit et dévala les escaliers en métal rouillé.

Son pays natal, le japon, lui manquait. New York était bien trop peuplé comparé à la petite ville où il vivait auparavant mais c'est ici que son père s'était volatilisé et, même s'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il soit mort, c'est ici qu'il devrait réapparaitre. C'était aussi une raison de ses petites activités nocturnes. Son père avait été un agent spécial d'une organisation italienne puissante. Il n'en avait jamais parlé mais au fond de lui, Tsuna savait que ça ne devait pas être très légal. En fouillant les ordinateurs, écoutant les conversations et volant les fichiers des puissants de l''underworld', il espérait pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il savait déjà une chose, c'est le nom de la famille mafieuse auquel il avait appartenu. Mais ça ne l'avait pas amené bien loin.

Le châtain savait parfaitement qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Tôt ou tard, il se ferait attraper par la police ou les chiens du monde en dessous qui n'appréciaient qu'à moitié qu'on mette le nez dans leurs affaires mais pour le moment, il s'en moquait. Sa mère avait été tellement bouleversée par la 'mort' de son père qu'elle y avait à peine survécu. Elle avait besoin de savoir, et lui aussi.

Une fois dans la rue surpeuplée, il traversa quelques avenues, se mêlant à la foule de passants et de touristes. Au détour d'un boulevard, il salua le vieil épicier qui lui répondit en lui offrant une pomme et sourit en voyant apparaître l'enseigne verte et noire du 'Cofee Club' au croisement d'une avenue.

« Hello Tsuna ! » fit une jeune serveuse brune en le voyant entrer. Elle était vêtue du traditionnel uniforme; jupe verte et chemise blanche avec des chaussettes assortie à sa jupe et une barrette dans les cheveux.

« Bonjour Haru » sourit Tsuna en se dirigeant vers le bar à café.

Le 'Cofee Club' était un petit salon de thé modernisé où les clients allaient et venaient pour chercher leur dose quotidienne de caféine ou prendre le temps de déguster un thé bien préparé et de petites viennoiseries. Certains disaient que l'intérieur ressemblait fort au 'Starbucks Cofee' mais la patronne se plaisait à répondre que leur café était bien meilleur. Tsuna haussait les épaules en entendant les arguments… Il aimait bien le Starbucks, lui.

« Yo, Tsuna ! T'es à l'heure aujourd'hui ? »

Le châtain résista à l'envie de tirer la langue à Yamamoto, le teneur du bar, et opta plutôt pour un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes sur son passage vers les vestiaires.

Une fois revêtu du même uniforme que la serveuse (duh, pas la barrette et la jupe bien sur. Un pantalon noir.), il sortit et pris son poste de serveur sous l'œil vigilant de sa boss qui semblait vouloir percer des trous à l'arrière de sa tête.

« B-Bonjour, Madame Lal »

La femme grogna en retour et tourna les talons pour retourner dans son bureau.

Tsuna haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une cliente habituée, assise à l'un des petits fauteuils.

« Bonjour, Madame Nicole **(2) **comme d'habitude je suppose ? »

La grosse femme rousse revêtue de son manteau de fourrure traditionnelle lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

« Et vous ajouterez un bol de lait écrémé et vanillé avec un doigt de vodka pour ma Sucrette. »

Tsuna nota rapidement la commande sur son calepin en lançant un petit regard vers le chiwawa blanc, cette fois ci habillé d'un cashmere pour chien aux motifs de la statue de la liberté. Il sourit, s'inclina légèrement et repartis vers les cuisines.

« Un thé menthe verte, double crème et assortiment de pâtisseries pour la table 2, ainsi qu'un bol de lait écrémé, vanille et vodka. »

Une femme passa la tête de derrière la hotte d'un fourneau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Madame Nicole est là ? »

Tsuna sourit.

« Bonjour Bianchi »

Le reste du service se passa doucement, de commandes en commandes, de pauses en pauses. Tsuna aimait énormément son petit job. Tout ici était comme une seconde famille. Il s'était directement entendu avec Haru et Yamamoto dès son arrivée mais Bianchi avait été … imbuvable, vraiment.

Tsuna grimaça en se souvenant des remarques déplaisantes qu'elle semblait aimer lancer à son sujet. Puis un soir qu'il était de fermeture, il l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine, une bouteille de vin dans la main et de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se lamentait, pleurant la disparition de son homme, son 'Reborn' qui, apparemment n'était pas rentré de mission. Et le châtain ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'on ressentait quand un être cher disparaissait.

Cette soirée avait été déterminante pour leur relation. Tsuna souriait souvent en se rappellent la première fois que Bianchi avait été présentée à sa mère et ses frères et sœurs ou du moment où elle l'avait kidnappé pour faire le tour des maisons du quartier riche dans le but de lui trouver une nouvelle 'proie'. Elle savait son identité en tant que '27' et, elle-même avait sa façade en tant que 'Scorpion' dans le monde du dessous et semblait vouloir s'acharner à l'aider. Le châtain avait l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur.

22 heures sonna rapidement et Tsuna adressa ses adieux à ses collègues.

« Hey, Tsuna. Je te ramène ? »

Yamamoto avait pris l'habitude de le raccompagner chez lui chaque soir en moto. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de doux, comme un cookie (ne chercher pas à comprendre, Tsuna lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il faisait souvent cette comparaison mais il trouvait que ça lui allait bien.). Il était grand, bien bâtit et chaleureux. Plus d'une fois, il s'était entendu penser qu'il était très attirant mais malheureusement…

« Désolé Yamamoto, je dois passer chez un… ami pour des affaires urgentes. »

Les yeux chocolat du jeune homme eurent une expression déçue et le châtain eut soudainement l'envie de se frapper mais comme ils disent en Amérique 'buisness is buisness '.

« Je t'accompagne alors, c'est sur mon chemin. » La voix de Bianchi résonna derrière eux.

Yamamoto lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard glacé.

« Allons-y, Tsuna » fit-elle en passant devant eux.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de la suivre en souriant tristement à son ami, resté là.

« Bye-Bye, Tsuna~ » cria Haru et le châtain lui répondit par un grand signe de la main.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au coin d'une petite rue déserte que Bianchi daigna ouvrir la bouche.

« N'y vas pas»

Tsuna soupira bruyamment.

« je suis obligé, Bianchi »

« Quand je l'ai mené jusqu'à toi, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si intéressé ! Écoute-moi, cet homme est dangereux ! »

« Comme tout les autres » fit le châtain en haussant les épaules

« Tsuna ! » l'italienne s'énervait à présent « les rumeurs courent qu'il serait à l'origine de la disparition de mon Reborn ! »

La voix de la femme craqua légèrement et Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux.

« … Bianchi… je… »

« Je ne veux pas de ta compassion maintenant » cracha-t-elle dangereusement « mais je ne supporterais pas de devoir t'enterrer à ses coté ! »

« … donc, Reborn est mort, c'est officiel ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mon Reborn ne mourait pas comme ça ! Mais je suis sure que cet homme l'empêche de me revenir. »

L'italienne avait à présent des airs effarouché et passionné que Tsuna préféra ne pas démentir par soucis de sa propre santé.

« … Un marché est un marché » finit-il par dire « je dois aller lui remettre ces foutus droits avant que la mafia chinoise ne s'en prenne à moi ! »

Elle le regarda une seconde puis soupira.

« Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas m'écouter. Tiens. »

Elle sortit de son sac à main ce qui ressemblait à une chemise à capuche noire.

« … comment tu as réussis à mettre ça dans un si petit sac toi ? » questionna Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant le tissus que Bianchi lui tendait.

« C'est un sac italien de bonne qualité… et puis l'auteur de cette histoire l'a décidé alors… »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisses tombé, tu ne comprendrait pas »

Tsuna se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avant d'attraper la chemise que l'italienne avait finit par lui lancer. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, le châtain remarqua qu'il s'agissait plus d'une veste que d'une chemise. Elle était fabriquée dans un matériau très doux et extensible qu'il ne connaissait pas. La capuche était large et l'intérieur possédait six poches bien sécurisées capable de renfermer quelques objets aux moins.

« J'ai pris cette veste à mon petit frère et je l'ai arrangé pour qu'elle te soit utile vu que tu te plaignais toujours de devoir porter des cagoules et de ne pas avoir assez de poches »

Bianchi avait à présent détourné la tête vers la circulation intense au début de la ruelle, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage totalement inexpressif. Mis à part pour les sentiments amoureux, l'italienne avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer son affection envers les autres. Le seul ayant vu en elle plus qu'une femme belle et dangereuse était son Reborn. Ses jointures blanchirent sur ses avant-bras et elle tourna enfin la tête vers châtains qui enfilait son nouveau cadeau comme un gosse ouvrait les siens le soir de noël.

Bianchi soupira doucement.

Quand Tsuna était arrivé au café, elle l'avait méprisé dès les premiers instants. Un petit être chétif, naïf, curieux, si fragile qu'elle aurait pu lui briser la nuque en le bousculant. Oui mais voilà, l'apparence si pitoyable du petit nouveau renfermait une douceur qu'elle n'avait connue chez personne d'autre, une bonté lumineuse qui avait charmé petit à petit son cœur envenimé depuis que Reborn n'était pas revenu. Tsunayoshi possédait une aura solaire qui attirait les gens à lui de leur plein grès et elle l'avait respecté pour ça. Ce petit aurait fait un leader de la mafia aimé et incontesté s'il avait été assez fort pour être dans l''underworld'. Puis ce soir fatidique où, après un verre de trop, elle lui avait raconté son amour perdu lui avait confirmé une chose essentiel : ce petit avec ses airs trop doux et sa présence rassurante avait pris une place aux cotés de son frère dans son cœur. Personne n'y touchera !

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement en se rappelant où ce jeune sot se rendait. Il se jetait droit dans la gueule d'un loup affamé, elle en était sure.

Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux ravis du châtain.

« Merci Bianchi ! Grâce à toi, je n'aurais plus à mettre ces stupides cagoules, elles grattent terriblement. »

Comme l'italienne l'avait prédit, la veste lui seyait parfaitement tout en lui prodiguant une liberté de mouvement et une légèreté très agréable. Le tissu, doux et extensible, s'alignait sur ses bras comme une seconde peau alors que la capuche était large et, une fois mise, ne laissait apparaître que quelques mèches caramel tombant légèrement de part et d'autres de son menton en pointe, son petit nez et l'ombre de ses yeux qui avait pris une couleur presque dorée sous le manque de lumière et luisaient dangereusement sous la bordure du tissus.

« Parfait » sourit-t-elle narquoisement en tapotant la tête couverte du bout de ses doigts. Depuis quand Tsuna l'avait-t-il dépassé en taille ?

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller alors » fit le jeune homme « tu peux prendre mon sac de travail avec toi ? »

« Je le ramènerais chez toi de toute façons » répondit-elle en attrapant ledit sac « J'ai promis à ton frère de l'aider pour ses math »

Tsuna haussa un sourcil moqueur mais le geste fut caché par la capuche, toujours sur sa tête.

« Tu es trop gentille avec eux »

Bianchi grogna

« Silence, petit insolent. Ou je te reprends ma veste »

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna se fondit dans l'ombre de la ruelle et s'éloigna un ricanant.

Restée seule, Bianchi cligna des yeux, interdite avant de sourire face aux qualités de sa veste à se fondre dans le noir, elle était un génie, ça devait être ça. Secouant doucement la tête, elle lança le sac de Tsuna sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'allée lumineuse où les klaxons résonnaient toujours.

…

Tsuna déplaça une brique posée à l'arrière d'une poubelle dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Le mur de ce bâtiment avait été cassé plusieurs fois et reconstruit à la va-vite si bien qu'en déplaçant quelques briques, on avait accès à une petite niche calée dans le mur et facilement rebouchable par ces mêmes briques mobiles.

A l'intérieur de la niche, il y avait un sac noir que le châtain s'empressa d'attraper et d'en sortir son équipement. Les premiers jours, il avait eut très peur de se changer ici mais, au fil du temps, il n'y prêtait plus attention. Cette rue était souvent déserte en raison de sa saleté répugnante et les gens ne regardaient pas souvent derrière les poubelles en plus.

Tsuna enfila son équipement avec les gestes rapides et précis dus à l'habitude. Son jeans fut remplacé par un pantalon noir et serré, sans ornement, surmonté de hautes bottes noire dont la semelle d'accrochait à merveille avec les murs et façades. Il avait pris l'habitude d'y cacher les plans des maisons qu'il comptait 'visiter'. La veste de Bianchi resta en place mais des gants de cuire noire vinrent s'ajouter à la panoplie. Il cacha ses affaires normales dans la niche, ajusta une ceinture sur laquelle était fixée une sacoche de cuir sombre où il mettait ses 'ustensiles', attrapa son sac bandoulière noir, vérifia que les droits étaient bien dans sa poche et soupira.

Il n'aimait pas mettre ceci mais c'était obligatoire au cas où se capuche venait à tomber. Il mit alors un masque… enfin… plutôt une bande de tissus couvrant ses yeux et une partie de son nez. Il avait l'impression d'être Zorro et ça l'énervait quelque peux en fait.

Dans la pénombre de la rue, ses yeux passaient du doré à l'orange puis au miel en fonction des lumières venant jouer sur son visage caché.

Finalement près, il allait se mettre en route quand un léger éclat doré sur son torse l'arrêta. A l'emplacement du cœur, brodé sur sa veste, le symbole 'x-27-x' semblait percer l'obscurité.

« Bianchi ! Tu es folle ! » Siffla Tsuna en inhalant brusquement.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir tout à l'heure ? Il ne voulait _pas_ être reconnu, Bianchi le savait ! Alors pourquoi faire ça ? Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tours vers la niche pour mettre son autre veste et sa cagoule quand des bruits de pas et de rires résonnèrent dans la ruelle. Il se figea. La nuit était tombée sur la ville, les gens rentraient chez eux, il ne serait bientôt plus seul.

Serrant les dents, il se jura de demander des comptes a l'italienne s'il survivait à l'épreuve qu'elle lui imposait et se glissa dans les ténèbres de la ruelle.

…

La nuit, c'était tout l''underworld' qui s'éveillait. Les prostituées sortaient, les bars s'ouvraient, les dealers proliféraient. Tsuna se fondait souplement dans la foule de passants innocents qui ne remarquaient même pas tous les jeux de pouvoirs se déroulant sous leurs nez. Il restait dans l'ombre, se gardant de toucher qui que ce soit, ses pas l'entrainant toujours plus loin dans les ruelles malfamées.

Naturellement, il serait passé par les égouts ou les toits, ou encore aurait volé une voiture pour se déplacer mais ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec deux têtes de la mafia et ne pouvait pas prendre de risques inutiles ou se permettre d'arriver sale.

Il arriva bientôt dans une impasse. Les murs décrépis n'ayant que deux mètres d'écart, une odeur nauséabonde sortait du conduit d'aération au dessus de sa tête. Ses pas résonnèrent étrangement sur le sol poisseux. Sur la droite, une benne à ordure semblait être la demeure de divers insectes, Tsuna grimaça. En avançant un peu, il découvrit derrière la benne, une botte. Au bout de cette botte, une jambe, puis le corps d'un homme détroussé et apparemment ivre mort si on en croyait l'odeur.

Une porte sur la gauche attira son attention. Le son étouffé d'une basse rythmée lui arracha un sourire. Un bar ? Classique pour des échanges comme celui-ci. Lui qui avait espéré que Byakuran ait un peu d'originalité.

Sans prendre le temps de frapper, il attrapa la poignée de sa main gantée et se glissa à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui.

Dans son ivresse, l'homme de la rue se retourna sur le ventre et continua à dormir.

…

« Alors Byakuran, c'est quoi ton plan ? »

« Patience, Xanxus, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Ha ! Qui te dit que cette petite merde ne s'est pas tiré avec les droits ? Tu te serais fait joliment enculé hein ? »

« Non, non, Xanxus » Brykuran sourit et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil noir « Le petit '27' est bien trop honnête pour ça, et puis, il à besoin d'argent. »

« Honnête hein ? Haha ! Ne me fait pas rire ! Son nom peut être connu mais jamais une petite lopette dans son genre ne survivrait dans le monde de la nuit en restant honnête ! »

« Oh, tu es méchant »

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans un coin isolé du reste du bar. Le saxophone résonnait doucereusement sur les murs d'un blanc immaculé, ajoutant un air subtil à la lumière tamisée. Un bar à alcool se dressait aux milieux de hautes tables où les puissants du monde d'en dessous, richement habillé, étaient assis. La moquette angora noire étouffait les bruits de pas des serveurs, circulant entre les tables avec aisance.

Le 'NightWalker' était connu pour être l'un des endroits les plus somptueux et les plus dangereux de toute la ville. Sous l'apparence festive et chaleureuse, chacun savait qu'un seul faux-pas pouvait facilement valoir une balle entre les deux yeux et un allé simple dans le canal St Laurent.

Les deux mafieux avaient été installé dans un box à part. Assis dans de larges fauteuils de cuir, leurs vers avaient étés posés sur une table basse de verre, reflétant la lueur des bougies disposées le long des meubles entourant la petite pièce. Le box avait été conçu de telle façon que la seule chose qui les coupait du reste des convives était un lourd rideau de velours sombre, à présent ouvert pour permettre à leur rendez-vous de les trouver.

Un serveur entra et s'inclina profondément avant de se pencher vers Xanxus pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Puis il partit sans un bruit. Xanxus avait les sourcils froncés et se tourna vers Byakuran, les yeux brulant de suspicion.

« Squalo est introuvable, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de tes petits tours sinon je t'arrache la tête. »

Le boss aux cheveux blanc haussa un sourcil.

« Voyons » Il attrapa son verre sur la table et fit tourner le liquide ambré distraitement. « Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Ha ! Tu crois que personne n'est au courant bâtard ? Nous savons tous ici que tu es lié avec la disparition du hitman du vieux ! »

Byakuran sourit pensivement et ses yeux eurent un reflet légèrement sadique.

« Ah oui ? Voilà qui est… »

Mais soudain, le léger son d'un tissu trainé sur le sol l'interrompit. Le rideau avait été fermé, les coupant définitivement du reste du bar.

« Mh. Je pense deviner ce qui est arrivé à ton garde Xanxus… »

« Te fous pas de moi, putain de clown blanc ! Tu ne… »

Les yeux de Xanxus s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit un poids s'ajouter à l'extrémité du large sofa qu'il occupait.

« Tsu-tsu ! »

La silhouette à l'autre bout du fauteuil retroussa les lèvres en entendant le surnom et lança un regard glacé à Byakuran de dessous sa capuche.

« Pouvons-nous en finir avec cette histoire ? J'aimerais bien retourner travailler. »

Le léger baryton se mêla à l'air étouffé du saxophone et Byakuran se sentit frissonner de plaisir. C'était encore mieux que les marshmallows.

« Très belle capuche, petit voleur » murmura-t-il pensivement.

Mais Tsuna ne lui accorda pas un regard et se tourna vers l'autre chef mafieux qui semblait s'être visiblement tendu. Les yeux dorés parcoururent la posture de l'homme en face de lui. Les larges épaules étaient raides, les bras fixement croisés sur son torse, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses cicatrices au visage créaient une ombre anxieuse. Tout chez cet homme respirait la bête menacée si ce n'était la pointe de rose sur ses pommettes que le voleur ne s'expliquait pas.

Sortant les documents de sa poche, il les posa sur la table avant de se retourner une fois de plus vers Byakuran qui semblait très amusé par la réaction de Xanxus.

« Le payement ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blanc agita la main d'un air désinvolte.

« Oui, oui. Plus tard. »

« Byakuran, je suis très sérieux »

Tsuna se leva et vint se planter devant le chef mafieux, les yeux virant à l'orange sous la lumière des bougies.

« Le payement ? »

« Tout est là » soupira Byakuran en désignant du menton une mallette noire posée contre un meuble derrière le fauteuil. « Mais vient plutôt prendre un verre avec nous avant de repartir, petit voleur »

Tsuna résista à l'envie de faire un geste grossier avec ses doigts et contourna le fauteuil du boss pour attraper la mallette…

Ça irait… Elle n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop grande pour entrer dans son sac en bandoulière, ce qui lui permettrai d'enchainer dans ses plans sans être forcé de retourner chez lui pour aller la déposer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la présence se glissant dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'une main posée dans le bas de son dos le fit sursauter violement.

« Byakuran ! » siffla-t-il en faisant volte-face.

C'était une mauvaise idée apparemment car le mafieux en profita pour l'attirer fermement contre lui, son visage beaucoup trop proche de l'autre pour lui permettre d'être à l'aise. Byakuran sourit et Tsuna trembla.

« Pourquoi tant de précipitation, Tsuna »

Le châtain frissonna en entendant le murmure glisser dans son oreille et sentit la température de son corps augmenter violement. Ses joues chauffèrent et, inconsciemment, il inclina la tête.

L'homme avait une odeur étrange. Sucrée comme s'il avait passé sa vie à manger des bonbons, mais lourde, sombre et dangereuse en même temps. Ça sentait bon.

Byakuran sourit d'avantage et colla un peux plus leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

Tsuna était dans une sorte de transe bizarre. Il se sentait chaud et léger, comme si on l'avait plongé dans une grande bassine remplie de coton. Sa tête tournait doucement alors qu'il inhala encore l'odeur toxique de l'italien et ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il le veuille.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_ se demanda-t-il dans un recoin de son esprit encore clair.

Btakuran ricana doucement en voyant les yeux vitreux du '27' s'ouvrirent une fois de plus. Sa main dans le bas de son dos glissa jusque la base de sa nuque où elle resta une seconde, massant doucement la peau couverte de la capuche dans un geste presque tendre.

Quand soudain…

« Oy ! Si je vous dérange, dites-le hein ? »

Xanxus semblait s'être enfin réveiller de sa transe, entrainant le retour brutal à la réalité du petit voleur qui s'empressa de plaquer ses deux mains sur le torse de Byakuran pour le repousser, les joues totalement rouges sous sa capuche.

Byakuran poussa un petit soupire frustré.

« Ah, regarde ce que tu as fait, Xanxus. C'est malin. »

Un grognement animal résonna dans le fond de sa gorge du chef de la varia qui foudroya son 'ami' du regard.

« Laisse-moi en dehors de tes histoire de cul, bâtard »

« Oh ? »

Tsuna sentit une main se plaquer contre son derrière et le pincer fermement. Si l'homme aux cheveux blanc ne l'avait pas tenu aussi fermement, il lui aurait envoyé un coup de poing dans le nez, faites lui confiance.

« C'est mal de dénier ses envies, Xanxus » ronronna Brakuran en caressant l'endroit qu'il venait de pincer et le châtain sentait ses nerfs craquer bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévus.

« Ne nous compare pas, petite merde » cracha l'italien en suivant la main du regard avec beaucoup trop d'insistance « je ne suis pas comme toi, les gamins ne m'intéressent pas. »

Finalement, Byakuran n'eut même pas le temps de réponde car les nerfs à vif de châtain avaient soudainement craqué et il venait d'envoyer un genou bien placé dans l'entre-jambe du mafieux. Il profita de la surprise pour se glisser hors de l'étreinte et avancer à grand pas furieux vers la porte. Il attrapa son sac, le balança sur son épaule et ouvrit le rideau avant de se tourner vers les mafieux resté là.

« J'ai remplis ma part du marché, nous sommes quitte. En espérant ne plus jamais vous revoir… »

Et avec un dernier regard méprisant, il s'éclipsa hors de la pièce, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

…

« Stupides, stupides, stupides… »

Tsuna grommelait sous sa capuche en se faufilant entres les ruelles de la limite de la cité. Il tourna sur la droite et s'élança vers une benne à ordure sur laquelle il prit appuis avec son pied pour se propulser sur une vielle échelle de secours d'un immeuble désaffecté. L'échelle grinça douloureusement sous son poids mais il était trop furieux pour s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts gantés s'agrippèrent à aux barreaux rouillés et humides alors qu'il se hissait sur le toit de la maison en ruine.

Cette zone avait été désertée depuis maintenant 3 ans. De gros promoteurs immobiliers avaient prévus d'y construire quelque chose mais n'avaient jamais commencé les travaux. Résultat ? Les habitants avaient migrés vers le centre, laissant une région vide ou seul restait les vieilles habitations délabrées et les hangars des usines alentours. C'était sinistre, vraiment.

Au fil des années, cet endroit était devenue le territoire préféré des gangs en tout genres jusqu'à ce que l''alouette', comme on l'appelait dans l''underworld' ne vienne mettre de l'ordre.

Une fois sur le toit, il soupira bruyamment et lança son sac sur un rebord décrépis de la rambarde.

Derrière lui, il entendait la vague rumeur de la vie nocturne, dansant sous les rayons lunaires mais trop loin, à présent, pour les entendre clairement.

S'accoudant aux cotés de son sac, il sortit une petite carte de sa poche et observa les alentours d'un œil critique, s'attardant sur le gros entrepôt en face de lui.

…

_« J'ai trouvé un filon ! »_

_« Genre quoi ? »_

_« Un hangar dans la zone 7 où les dealers avaient l'habitudes de planquer leur poudre avant de se faire coincer. Y'a un ancien stock qui y était caché et les poulets ont même pas pris la peine de le trouver. »_

_« Ils sont idiot. »_

_« Ouais mais c'est bon pour nous, nan ? »_

_« On revendra tout ça sur le marché à prix d'or ? »_

_« Yep. Puis en plus, t'es pas content ? Pour une fois t'aura même pas à devoir démettre des systèmes antivols »_

_« Ha ! Des vacances quoi… autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »_

_« Heu… ouais… apparemment personne n'est venu chercher le pactole parce que l'entrepôt est devenu récemment la planque d'une bande de criminels italiens qui se seraient évadé de 'Vendice' »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Vendice ? »_

_« … ouep »_

_« Tu veux m'envoyer au suicide ? »_

_« Relaaax, 27, ma poule ! Tu veux pouvoir payer les nouveaux soins de ta mère ou pas ? »_

_« … »_

…

Tsuna grogna

_« Italiens hein ? »_

L'image de Byakuran lui revint presque violement en mémoire et il envoya un coup de pied rageur dans la balustrade en sentant ses oreilles chauffer.

_« Au diable les italiens ! Si ceux-là me cherchent, je me ferais un plaisir de passer mes nerfs sur eux ! »_

L'entrepôt semblais vide… peut être… Oh génial ! Maintenant il râlait de ne pas avoir pris les lunettes à détection thermique du garde aux long cheveux blanc qu'il avait assommé ! Griffonnant rapidement de petites croix rouges sur sa carte pour indiquer toutes les sorties possible en cas de retraite, il remit le crayon et la carte dans sa botte gauche, attrapa son sac et se laissa dégringoler se long de l'échelle de secours.

…

La pénombre s'attachait parfaitement à sa silhouette, lui offrant une couverture opaque seulement troublé par les rayons lunaires filtrants depuis de petites fenêtres alignées juste en dessous de toit de hangar et parcourant la façade d'entrée de long en large.

Le hangar était très grand et très haut. Fabriqué essentiellement de tôles de métal blanchis, il avait été aménagé de manière assez spéciale. En effet, une sorte de balustrade d'un où deux mètres le séparait en deux. Elle était faite de tôle elle aussi, partiellement découpée à un endroit pour imiter la forme fermée d'une porte, elle n'atteignait même pas la demis de la hauteur originelle du hangar. Au plafond, de larges bâches brunâtres couvrant la totalité du toit étaient encore remplies de sable. Le même sable ayant servis dans la construction des machines entreposées ici auparavant. De grosses chaines humides se balançaient nonchalamment entre les poches, soutenant de petites plateformes sur lesquelles de grosses caisses de bois étaient entassées en apesanteur.

Au sol, des débris de fers s'accumulaient entre d'autres caisses de bois, repoussées sur les côté pour plus de confort. Un sofa miteux avait été tiré au milieu de l'espace ainsi qu'une télévision bricolée, branchée à une rallonge disparaissant entre le bric-à-brac ambiant.

C'était les seuls meubles présents dans cette partie du hangar.

Quand l'écran fit jouer une lumière bleuté sur le sol, Tsuna se sentit grimacer de dégout. Des paquets de chips, soda et autre malbouffe avaient été étalé au sol. Si sa mère avait vu ça, elle en aurait eut une attaque.

Soudain, la lourde porte du hangar s'ouvrit et il s'abaissant aussitôt derrière un tonneau rouillé, tassé dans la pénombre.

« Kakpiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Une forme bougea sur le sofa.

_« Dove si trova maestro Mukuro ? »_

L'ombre bailla et se redressa un peu.

_« nella sua stanza, credo che »_

_« Ma io ho fame ! »_

« hn.. »

« pff… » **(3)**

Un grand blond se laissa tomber aux coté de l'ombre avec un grognement Tsuna se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé directement aux problèmes qu'apporteraient la langue italienne. Si les criminels se parlaient entre eux, il ne comprendrait rien et ne pourrais pas anticiper leurs mouvements.

Soupirant discrètement, ses yeux scannèrent les alentours du hangar.

_« Si j'étais un marchand de drogue aussi subtil qu'un manche à balais, où cacherais-je ma cargaison ? »_

Son regard dévia vers le plafond où il resta collé sur une caisse en bois bien plus petite que les autres, placée sur une petite parcelle isolée soutenue par quatre grosses chaines.

Tsuna ne se retint même pas pour lever les yeux au ciel.

_« Classique »_

Un seul problème persistait. La parcelle soutenant le caisson de poudre se balançait doucement de l'autre côté de la cloison de tôle qui coupait le hangar en deux. S'il arrivait à faire tomber la caisse, elle atterrirait derrière le mur artificiel.

_« Tss »_

Tsuna se pencha sur la droite pour avoir une meilleur vue des deux italiens et sourit en voyant les deux hommes endormis sur le fauteuil.

_« Dangereux criminels hein ? »_

Silencieux comme une ombre, ses pieds se posèrent délicatement entre les emballages et déchets éparpillés et l'amenèrent doucement jusqu'au deux endormis. L'homme blond grogna et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un ronflement sonore qui se répercuta sur les murs de l'entrepôt.

Le '27' haussa un sourcil amusé et sortit une petite fiole de sa sacoche de cuir.

I-pin , l'élève d'un maitre de combat et dealer très célèbre dans la vente d'opium à Chinatown, lui en avait fait cadeau après qu'il l'ait aidé à récupérer une cargaison de drogue ayant été perquisitionnée par les policier. Très utile, cette petite fiole. Très, très utile même. Il l'ouvrit sans bruit et la passa innocemment sous le nez de l'homme blond qui inhala brutalement et ouvrit les yeux en lui attrapant le poignet.

Tsuna sourit légèrement en voyant le regard vitreux le regarder sans le voire avant que la main ne retombe avec un bruit mat sur l'accoudoir miteux du sofa et que le blond repartis dans un sommeil… artificiel cette fois.

Il répéta les mêmes gestes sur l'autre homme qui semblait avoir un odora moins puissant vu qu'il se contenta de grogner et de se rouler en boule en respirant encore plus profondément.

Maintenant, il devait savoir s'il y avait d'autres personnes derrière la cloison de tôle. Rapidement, il prit appuis sur un tonneau qui grinça sous son poids et attrapa une poutrelle longeant la paroi du hangar pour se maintenir en hauteur. Puis il se mit à grimper, ses pieds et ses mains se callant dan chaque petite prise, aussi minuscule soit-elle, pour se forcer à avancer.

Quand il fut enfin à une hauteur respectable, il osa enfin lancer un petit coup d'œil derrière lui. L'autre coté de la cloison était totalement vide mis à part un grand lit double dans lequel une silhouette était installé et semblait dormir.

Tsuna grogna. Il allait devoir tout redescendre pour s'occuper de l'endormi. Il leva les yeux vers la petite caisse qui se balançait toujours légèrement et évalua la distance. Ah ! Il s'en foutait finalement. L'homme était seul, ses deux compagnons ne se réveilleraient pas. Il lui suffisait d'être discret c'est tout. Puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était dans un endroit où il devait faire attention à ne pas laisser de trace de toute manière ! La police ne viendrait pas dans ce trou.

Souriant un peut, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un gros boulon d'une poutre verticale et il continua de grimper.

Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, Tsuna manqua plus d'une fois de se rompre le cou. La paroi glissante le faisait déraper dangereusement et l'empêchait d'avoir des prises stables. Il était maintenant à 6 mètres au dessus du sol, son cœur battant dangereusement dans sa poitrine sous l'adrénaline. Vers 8 mètres, il était arrivé à la hauteur de la caisse.

Le saut était faisable. Risqué mais faisable. Il devait se propulser de la paroi et tenter d'attraper la parcelle qui se balançait près de lui.

Ses muscles se tendirent, ses genoux fléchirent contre le métal, son corps s'arqua et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant avant que ses mains ne s'agrippent de toutes leurs forces aux chaines retenant la parcelle et qu'il ne se hisse auprès de la petite caisse.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, les jambes tremblantes et le souffle saccadé sous l'effort et l'adrénaline. Dieu qu'il détestait faire ça !

Une fois calmé, il reposa ses mains sur la caisse, jeta un petit regard vers la forme en contre bas qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit et soupira pour calmer son cœur toujours affolé.

Il calla ses pieds du mieux qu'il put dans l'étroit espace entre le bord de la parcelle et la caisse, sa main gauche s'enroulant aux vieux maillon rouillé des grosses chaines supportant son poids, l'autre cherchant son tournevis fétiche dans sa sacoche en cuir.

Le bois pourris et humide se fendit sans problème sur toute la longueur du couvercle si bien qu'il n'eut qu'à déplacer les débris de bois pour attraper les sachets de poudre. Il s'empressa de les fourrés dans son sac avec un sourire mutin, si seulement toute ses affaires pouvaient être aussi simple.

Mais soudain, un grincement sinistre l'arracha à ses pensées et il leva la tête vers les lourds maillons d'une chaine en face de lui qui commençaient à se briser.

Tsuna eut à peine le temps de penser _« Oh merde ! » _et de se cramponner de toutes ses forces sur la chaine qu'il tenait toujours avant que la suspension ne lâche définitivement avec un bruit d'enfer, poussant les autres chaines à craquer elles aussi sous la pression.

Les yeux dorés s'agrandirent avec horreur en voyant les gros morceaux de fer rouillé et de bois aller s'écraser violement au coté du lit.

Un lit qui était, à présent, vide.

_« Oh double-merde ! »_

Ce n'était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout ! Plus urgent encore qu'un dangereux criminel à ses bottes, l'humidité de la chaine à laquelle il se cramponnait rendait ses gants glissants. Ses muscles et ses épaules brulaient à force d'essayer de retenir sa chute, il tenta de se remonter quand ses mains dérapèrent sur les maillons et il se sentit partir en arrière.

« NUAH- ! »

Il serra les dents en attendant l'impact.

L'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons fut éjecté avec un grand « ouf ! » quand il sentit son dos s'écraser violement sur quelque chose de moins dur que le sol.

L'impact avait été douloureux quand même, ses pieds et ses mains étaient parcourus de tremblement violent, sa tête tournait dangereusement mais il se força à ouvrir un œil pour regarder sur quoi il était atterrit.

Pas de bois, pas de métal, pas le béton armé qui recouvrait le sol du hangar, mais le grand lit double qui avait été trainé jusqu'à son point de chute.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il en caressant les draps miteux comme pour s'assurer de leur présence.

Le lit avait souffert lui aussi. Les lattes sous son derrière avait explosé, les pieds étaient cassés e le matelas était déformé largement autour de lui.

Ses doigts tremblant vinrent palper ses membres à la recherche d'une fracture où blessure qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué mais n'en trouvèrent aucune. Un vrai miracle.

Il lança un regard venimeux aux chaines au dessus de sa tête qui se balançaient innocemment. Si le lit n'avait pas été là…

Tsuna frissonna.

« Oya, oya… qu'ais-je attrapé là ? »

Le voleur sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et força ses membres à arrêter de trembler.

Au pied du lit détruit se trouvait un homme grand, très grand. Il avait de longs cheveux bleu à la limite du noir tombant en queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa nuque ainsi qu'une petite houppette au somment de son crane qui semblait rappeler la forme d'un…

_« Ananas »_ s'amusa à penser le voleur avant de se gifler mentalement pour cette note d'humour assez mal placé vu la situation.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux du criminel que l'air eut du mal à entrer dans sa bouche.

_« Rouge et bleu »_

Il aurait du s'en douter bien sur. Le seul italien assez puissant pour s'échapper de Vendice ne pouvait être que celui qu'on appelait _'l'illusionniste'_.

« Rokudo Mukuro » murmura-t-il

« Oh ? » L'homme haussa un sourcil et ses yeux scintillèrent, amusés. « Ainsi, tu connais mon nom ? Je ne devrais pas être surpris en fait… et qui pourrais-tu être, _bambino_ ?»

Tsuna montra les dents à l'homme qui s'était dangereusement rapproché durant sa triade. Puis un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Tsuna se sentit propulser contre un des murs du hangar, sa tête heurtant violement la tôle. Il sentit alors une main ganté lui relever la tête par le menton et la morsure froide d'une lame sous sa gorge.

« Tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes ainés, _bambino_ » fit la voix joueuse du criminel devant lui « Je connais plus d'une façon de te faire avouer »

La main sous le menton de Tsuna vint attraper une mèche caramel qui dépassait de sa capuche et joua avec, presque tendrement avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de glisser au niveau de son cœur.

Tsuna vit avec satisfaction les yeux bicolores s'agrandirent sous la stupeur alors que les doigts gantés traçaient le contour du petit 'x-27-x' et que la lame… heu… le trident ? se retira doucement de sa jugulaire.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, le criminel émit un ricanement étrange qui se transforma en fous-rire incontrôlable.

« Voilà qui est amusant ! Et que me veut donc la présence du célèbre '27' sur mon nouveau territoire ?»

Mukurp s'était écarté et s'était courbé en une révérence moqueuse.

Tsuna croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil sous sa capuche.

« L'argent, bien sur. Quelle autre raison m'aurait poussé à venir ici ? »

Le criminel ricana et toisa le voleur sur toute sa longueur, le détaillant lentement.

Le châtain se tendit et ses doigts allèrent chercher par réflex la lame cachée dans sa sacoche en cas de nécessité. Mukuro sourit largement et plaça ses mains devant lui en signe s'apaisement.

« Pas de ça entre nous, '27'. J'ai du respect pour ton travail et tes petits tours à l'alouette m'ont beaucoup amusé à Vendice. »

Tsuna se permis alors un vrais sourire et il s'inclina légèrement.

« Je me suis inspiré des meilleurs. »

Le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandis encore plus, si possible.

« Le plaisir est pour moi »

…

La lune était haute à présent. Si haute, qu'on voyait dans le hangar comme en plein jour.

Tsuna, étrangement, appréciait la compagnie du criminel. L'homme était intelligent et lui avait fournis, sans le savoir, beaucoup d'informations précieuses durant leur conversation sur les chefs mafieux italiens. Plus encore, il avait un humour et une haine de la population américaine que le voleur trouvait particulièrement amusante.

« … Donc, tu es en train de me dire que si j'étais venu sans me cacher, tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé dans une illusion étrange qui m'aurait fait te supplier de mourir dans la seconde ? «

« Mhm, bien sur, j'aurais empoché une partie des bénéfices. Mais tu serais resté vivant. »

Les yeux dorés du voleur eurent soudainement un éclat glacé totalement étranger.

« Je ne partage pas »

Mukuro sourit.

« Moi non plus »

Tsuna n'avait pas compris et avait haussé les épaules avant de se lever lu lit détruit sur lequel il s'était assis et de s'étirer.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. La nuit est encore jeune et je me sens d'humeur à aller faire un tour chez la nouvelle famille de bourgeois installée dans le quartier français. »

Il avait attrapé son sac quand une présence derrière son dos l'arrêta et que des doigts gantés vinrent soulever le rebord de sa capuche.

Tsuna réagis aussi vite que si on l'avait piqué et sortit son poignard mais trop tard, il s'était à nouveau fait plaqué contre un mur. Sa lame tomba sur le bêton avec un *cling* sonore.

« Plutôt faible pour une petite célébrité, non ? » avait murmuré le criminel à son oreille.

« À quoi tu joues ? » avait hurlé le châtain en se débattant contre la prise.

« Oya ? Calme-toi, petit voleur. Je veux juste savoir à quoi tu ressemble vraiment. »

Tsuna s'était débattu de plus belle.

« Hors de question ! Lâche-moi, bordel ! »

Les mains gantés de l'illusionniste trouvèrent une nouvelle fois le rebord de la capuche et la tirèrent en arrière violement.

Les mèches caramel s'étaient alors dispersée dans leur mode ébouriffé, naturel et les yeux, à présent orange, lançaient des éclairs.

« Oho ? Un masque ? »

« Mukuro ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, '27'. Ce que je verrais ici, restera entre nous. »

Tsuna lui envoya un coup de pied mais il fut facilement évité et le criminel fit apparaître son trident dans la min droite avait de le presser contre le rebord du masque.

« N'y pense même pas ! » siffla Tsuna entre ses dents.

« Ne bouge pas » conseilla Mukuro en souriant.

Les yeux orange suivirent le trident avec une horreur croissante et, quand il fit enfin contact avec le rebord du tissus…

« NON »

Tsuna envoya un coup de poing dans le nez du criminel. La lame du trident dérapa, coupant net une des longues mèches brunes du voleur qui se jeta au sol pour attraper son poignard.

Il ne lança même pas un dernier regard à l'illusionniste, remis sa capuche, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et fonça vers la sortie du hangar.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et que la sombre forme d'Hibari Kyoya se découpa dans la lumière des gyrophares de police placé à l'extérieur.

_« OH MERDE ! »_

Le policier inspecta la zone de son regard glacé, son nez se fronçant de dégout devant les deux hommes toujours endormis sur le sofa avant de s'arrêter sur…

« Bonsoir, alouette »

« Rokudo Mukuro, j'aurais du me douter que tu choisirais une cachette à ton image »

« Oya ? Jaloux Kyoya ? Serais-tu encore fâché contre moi après ta cuisante défaite il y à deux ans ? »

Si Hibari ne dit rien, ses yeux crièrent le sang et la pièce sembla, tout à coup, beaucoup plus froide.

« Ah mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Que me vaut la visite ? »

Un sourire glacé fendit doucement les lèvres du policier.

« Tu t'es fait trahir, herbivore. Une herbivore rousse est venue ce matin nous échangé ta position contre une large somme de billet. »

Les yeux de Mukuro brillèrent de sadisme.

« J'aurais du m'en douter… Par contre, je suis surpris de voir que tu t'adresse toujours aux gens comme à une classe de la chaine alimentaire. Ne serais-ce pas le temps de changer de refrain mon cher Capitaine ? »

Hibari sortit ses tonfa.

« Tu retourneras devant la tribunal, herbivore et je ferais de mon possible pour qu'on te passe à la chaise électrique »

Mukuro passa une main sur son cœur dans un geste de douleur.

« Que de haine dans tes paroles »

Puis l'illusionniste sortis son trident et sourit.

« Te cacheras-tu derrière tes homme cette fois ? »

Hibari s'approcha de l'herbivore, près à lui éclater le crane contre le bitume lorsqu'un éclat doré attira son attention sur la droite. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur une petite silhouette qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans l'ombre.

Petite n'était pas le mot pour décrire. L'herbivore était de taille raisonnable mais respirait la subtilité. Ses longues jambes semblaient pouvoir courir vite et longtemps alors que sa posture indiquait que cet animal, bien que faible, possédaient des sens de survie remarquable. Les yeux noisette, dorés sous la large capuche noire lui firent froncer les sourcils mais ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'éclat doré au niveau de cœur de la silhouette que le souffle lui manqua.

Le sang lui monta à la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Toi ! » siffla-t-il, la colère étranglant sa voix.

La silhouette le regarda longuement avant de … se jeter sur lui.

Hibari avait été pris de cours. Le '27' était là ! il lui suffisait de l'attraper et pourtant c'était lui qui s'était fait clouer au sol par un _voleur_ ! ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand soudain le temps se mis en suspend.

Hibari sentit la chaleur de sa proie au dessus de lui et ses yeux se plongèrent dans deux piscines d'or liquide. Son cœur résonnait étrangement fort dans ses tempes. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir son armé de service dans les mains de l'herbivore avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur le coté, brisant le charme.

Le capitaine revint brutalement à la réalité et se redressa d'un bond, ses yeux gris promettant douleur et sang.

Le voleur sourit puis leva l'arme au ciel avant de tirer 4 fois dans une des grosses bâches retenant le sable au plafond. La poche se fendit et un gros nuage de poussière se déversa sur le sol du hangar, cachant la vue de ses occupants.

« Bye-bye, alouette » fit un léger baryton à l'oreille du policier.

…

Hibari sortit du hangar en époussetant les derniers grains de sable de sa veste.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Autour de lui, les voitures de police s'entassaient devant les portes du hangar alors que les experts en scène de crime, officiers et scientifiques sillonnaient la zone en quête d'indice.

« Chef Hibari » fit un officier imprudent en s'approchant de son supérieur. « Chef, vous allez bi-»

L'homme n'eut même pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase alors que sa tête allait heurter le sol et qu'un tonfa s'enfonça dans son abdomen. Les autres policiers s'écartèrent, effrayés et se mirent à chercher des indices avec plus de frénésie.

Hibari contourna le corps meurtrît de l'officier et avança vers sa voiture quand une petite voix l'interrompis.

« Capitaine Hibari ? »

Chrome gigota sur ses pieds sous le regard polaire de son chef.

« Nous avons trouvé ceci dans la deuxième partie de hangar, près du lit détruit. Bien que rien n'ait été endommagé par le sable là-bas, nous n'avons pas assez d'élément pour en extraire l'ADN mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'avoir »

La jeune femme lui tendit alors une longue mèche de cheveux caramel qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à l'illusionniste.

…

Tsuna pestait violement sous sa capuche. La soirée avait été épouvantable !

Sa couverture de '27' n'était pas censée être présenté aux autorités dans de telles circonstances ! maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé devant l'alouette, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait ? Plus important encore, il n'avait pris presque aucune précaution dans le hangar abandonné ! Et s'il avait laissé une trace ?

Son cœur tambourinait violement contre ses cotes. Il ne pouvait commettre aucune erreur ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Sa famille en dépendait !

… Il avait terriblement besoin de dormir.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le soleil se levant derrière les buildings de la 'Grosse Pomme' alors qu'il retournait à la niche où il laissait ses affaires. Il remit son jeans, enleva son masque et s'appétait à enlever sa nouvelle veste quand un léger *clic* l'arrêta.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il sentit la tête froide d'un canon pressé à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Retourne-toi »

Une voix grave, légèrement rauque avec un petit accent résonna à ses oreille suivit d'une odeur de café et de tabac.

Tsuna n'osa pas bouger. Le canon s'enfonça avec un peu plus d'insistance dans les mèches caramel.

« Retourne-toi, _Idiota_. Ou je repeint les murs de cette allée avec ta cervelle »

Le châtain regarde le masque qu'il tenait entre ses doigts mais le fusil l'empêchait de pouvoir le remettre. Alors, serrant les dents, il fit volte face et poignarda son assaillant du regard.

Son cœur allait vraiment finir par lâcher si on continuait à le maltraiter ainsi !

Devant lui, se tenait un homme grand, sombre et, apparemment, blessé. Son costume déchiré était taché de longues trainées de sang humide, sa lèvre supérieure était fendue, sa joue était ouverte et un mince filet rouge coulait le long de sa tempe depuis une blessure cachée par un fedora noir et orange.

…

Tous ceux connaissant 'Viewfinder' savent de quoi je parle !

Petite dédicace à tous ceux qui reconnaisse Madame Nicole.

Google traduction, bien sur.

...

Et Voi-Là !

~fuu… c'était long…

Alors j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous emballe autant que moi

J'ai vraiment eut du plaisir à l'écrire.

J'espère que le commencement vous à plus.

Bien à vous.

Manatilol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Un Voleur A New-York

**Genre :** Angst /Romance

**Couple :** Petite préférence cette fois pour les R27, 10027, 1827, 6927 … All27 en général mais donnez votre avis sur le couple de fin, c'est a vous de choisir *evil grin*

**Rating :** T allant très probablement viré jusque M dans le futur.

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi… *s'en va conquérir le monde pour se consoler*

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) :** Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (…) Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre je vous invite gentiment à aller voir ailleurs ^^

De plus ! Il y a utilisation de vilains mots (comme dans pas mal de mes histoires en fait… bah…) et on parle de drogue de temps à autre… voilà, voilà. Vous voilà prévenus… pas venir me taper sur les doigts après si vous avez été choqué...

**Nda**** :**

**Voici la suite people ! ^^ Je vous avoue que je suis juste super heureuse que le début vous ai autant plus. Je n'ai jamais eut autant d'avis positifs sur une nouvelle histoire et vos commentaires réchauffaient mon petit cœur, me poussant à vite vous offrir la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant :)**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre **

**Enjoy**

…

Chapitre 2

Un invité de marque

Byakuran tapota distraitement l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil angora blanc de son indexe en souriant.

Le garde agenouillé devant lui se mit à trembler et avala difficilement, tentant de terminer son rapport.

« …e-et quand nous sommes arrivés dans la ruelle indiquée par notre informateur, il n'était pas là… Il a du rencontrer quelqu'un pour l'aider… »

Le sourire de Byakuran sembla s'élargir et il posa lascivement son menton sur le dos de sa main, ses yeux violets fixés sur la masse tremblante de peur à ses pieds.

« Maitre Byakuran, je… »

« Genkishi~ » Chantonna le chef mafieux

Les yeux du garde se dilatèrent d'horreur.

« Non ! Pitié ! Maitre !... »

« Vous m'avez appelé Seigneur Byakuran ? »

Un baryton dénudé d'émotions résonna de derrière l'homme aux cheveux blanc qui envoya un sourire éloquent à son jouet préféré avant que les hurlements du garde ne remplissent la salle.

…

Hibari sentit la plante de ses pieds se poser sur une surface dure et froide. Il ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, les ténèbres semblaient l'encercler come un large mentaux d'ombres, caressant le bout de ses doigts, s'accrochant aux mèches de ses cheveux et à ses vêtements. Il ne voyait rien. Rien que du noir. Comme si on l'avait brutalement plongé dans un puits sans fond qui ne cessait de l'aspirer toujours plus loin.

Il fit un pas en avant, la noirceur de l'air semblant s'épaissir, entrant dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration.

L'air sembla tourbillonner joyeusement autour de lui. Un étrange contraste étant donné que les ténèbres ambiantes auraient pu étouffer quiconque dans leurs propres peurs.

Heureusement, Hibari n'était pas n'import qui. Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un sourire arrogant alors que ses yeux métalliques scannaient les alentours sans rien voir pour autant. Il voulu faire un deuxième pas en avant quand il faillit entrer en collision avec un mur de brique noire...

Reculant légèrement, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la surface dure en face de lui, observant la chose sans vraiment y porter de l'intérêt quand un rire résonna autour de lui.

Hibari fit volte face, ses yeux plissé tentant de percer le rideau opaque de noirceur pour apercevoir son assaillant sans succès. Un nouveau son lui fit détourner la tête un instant. Juste à temps pour se rendre compte que le mur de brique semblait avoir vieillit d'une dizaine d'année.

La peinture noire s'écaillait à présent, tombant à ses pieds, se perdant dans l'ombre alentour. Sous la couche de peinture noire, le mur laissait entrevoir une couleur d'un orange vif, presque agressif. La peinture orange apparaissait sur le mur au fil des secondes, traçant des courbes élégantes, formant un symbole connu et haït.

_x-27-x_

Hibari sentit alors de longs doigts délicats se poser doucement sur son épaule, un souffle chaud contre son oreille et un murmure dans l'air.

_« Bye-bye, Alouette »_

…

Et Hibari se réveilla.

Sur la table de chevet, son réveil électronique faisait narquoisement clignoter les chiffres _12 :03_ et, posé à ses côtés, une mèche de cheveux couleur caramel reflétait innocemment les rayons du soleil.

…

L'homme tomba avec un hurlement étouffé, tête la première, contre le béton armé. Par instinct de survie, ses mains vinrent automatiquement s'accrocher au sol pour tenter de s'éloigner de la menace quand une botte de cuir noir vint s'abattre cruellement sur ses bras tendu. Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre et l'homme hurla à nouveau.

Un petit soupire s'éleva d'un peu plus loin.

« Ken, arrête de jouer, il ne dira rien. »

L'homme blond aux cheveux ébouriffés retira sa botte et observa le revendeur qui s'était mis à sangloter pitoyablement.

« Laisse-moi essayer encore une fois, Kak-pii ! Je suis sure que je peux être encore plus persuasif ! »

Un ricanement étrange leur parvint aux oreilles.

« **Maestro Mukuro** »

Les yeux rouge et bleu s'attardèrent sur la forme sanguinolente de l'homme à terre avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

« Il ne dira rien, bien sur… »

Le sourire de Ken s'effaça immédiatement.

« Mais… ! »

Un sourire étrange s'étira sur les lèvres de l'illusionniste.

« Si le 27 avait été aussi facile à trouver, j'aurais été déçus… »

Il s'approcha doucement de leur proie et mis un genou à terre à ses côtés. L'homme trembla violement et gémit encore quand une main gantée vint lui soulever délicatement le menton.

« Ce **ladro (1)** à énormément de chance d'avoir de si bon alliés… » Murmura Mukuro d'une voix trop douce.

Le revendeur suait à grosse goute, son teint était passé de blanc à un vert maladif.

« Pit-Pit-… »

« Pitié ? » sourit le criminel.

L'homme regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant une issue à cette situation. Son cœur affolé battait rapidement contre son torse, résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles.

« C'est les règles ! Les _règles_ ! Je ne peux rien dire à cause des lois de l'underworld ! Je vous en prie ! Si je vous dis où trouver de 27, je ne verrais même pas le soleil se couch… »

La suite de la phrase se termina dans un gargouillement inintelligible alors que Mukuro se relevait souplement, extirpant les pointes souillées de son trident de la gorge du malheureux qui ne bougeait plus.

« **Maestro Mukuro** »

Ce dernier sourit et fis volte face.

« Allons-y »

Tandis qu'il revenait dans la rue marchande, grouillant de touristes, d'odeurs et de couleurs différentes, Ken soupira bruyamment en plaçant ses bras à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Aaah… encore un qui ne voulait rien dire »

Chikusa repoussa doucement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez du bout de ses doigts.

« Cette tâche risque d'être bien plus compliquée que prévu. Les gens ont peur de trahir le 27 ce qui est compréhensible…»

« Keh ! Il sait se cacher c'est tout »

Autour d'eux, les bruits de la ville obstruaient leur conversation des oreilles indiscrètes et les touristes passaient autour d'eux, les masquant de la vue des policiers alentours.

Mukuro sourit intérieurement.

Le 27 était une si belle énigme. Si agréable à regarder et pleine de ressources ! La mémoire de deux yeux dorés et de joues rougissantes lui arrachèrent un ricanement cruel. Il prendrait plaisir à jouer avec se nouvelle trouvaille. Il hanterait ses rêves et ses pensées, s'amuserait de ses réactions, le possèderait en entier et, une fois satisfait, il s'en débarrasserait comme d'une poupée trop usée. Après tout, c'est toujours ainsi que tournait les choses.

Une soudaine exclamation outragée le ramena sur terre.

« Kak-pii ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? »

« Ne hurle pas, tu attires l'attention. »

« **Maestro**, vous l'avez entendu ?! »

Mukuro haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je disait simplement que ce voleur était assez subtil, c'est tout »

L'image encore fraiche dans l'esprit de l'illusionniste d'une petite silhouette escaladant de grands mur de tôles lisse lui arracha un sourire. Subtil en effet.

« Mais attend… tu_ l'admires_ ?! »

Et à leur grande surprise, les joues de Chikusa se teintèrent de rose.

« Je le trouve intéressant, c'est tout »

Avec un grognement indigné, Ken l'attrapa par le col et le souleva presque du sol et serrant les dents.

« Ce petit **bastardo** nous a carrément drogué dans notre sommeil ! C'est pas pour lui jeter des fleurs qu'on l'a cherché toute la matinée ! »

L'ombre d'un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Chikusa.

« Toujours fâché de t'être fait réveiller par une douche de sable ? »

« **Ta gueule !** »

Le blondinet laissa carrément tomber son compagnon avant de s'éloigner à grand pas furibonds en marmonnant quelque chose en italien sur les voleurs idiots et le sable des litières pour chats.

Mukuro suivit ses compagnons en silence sans apercevoir que, derrière lui, au coin de la rue, la porte d'un « coffee shop » s'ouvrait sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux caramel.

…

Tsuna soupira et essora son éponge avant de se mettre à frotter énergiquement la dernière des tables sales de la terrasse.

_« Les gens sont des porcs »_

Ramassant son seau, il jeta un coup d'œil critique à la surface à présent luisante de la table avant de hausser les épaules, placer deux chaises de fer forgé dessus et de se diriger vers l'entrée du shop.

La clochette de la porte résonna doucement dans le silence du café vide… enfin presque vide vu que Yamamoto se tenait devant lui, un cookie et une tasse de lait chaud entre ses mains et un sourire adorable sur ses lèvres.

« Bon travail, Tsu » fit-il chaleureusement en lui offrant sa petite récompense.

Tsuna ne se fit pas prier et mordit amoureusement dans le biscuit encore chaud et moelleux alors que son estomac grognait de contentement.

« … tu sembles vraiment épuiser aujourd'hui, Tsuna… » Remarqua le barman avec un petit froncement de sourcil inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le châtain secoua doucement la tête avant de prendre une longue gorgée de lait brûlant avec bonheur.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste mal dormis… »

Et, oh dieu qu'il avait mal dormis… voir même pas dormis du tout…

Il força un sourire rassurant pour son ami qui l'observait avec un œil critique avant de sourire en retour et de se rediriger vers son bar.

Tsuna termina son cookie en trois énormes bouchées et fit passer le tout avec une longue gorgée de lait avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une table juste devant le bar afin de parler plus facilement.

Chaque vendredi, le « coffee club » New-yorkais fermait ses portes dans les environs de 13h au plus grand plaisir de ses employés, pour le les rouvrir que le lundi matin à 6 heure tapante. Les chaises étaient donc toutes empilées sur les tables nettoyées et le sol, encore humide, luisait sous la lumières des vitrines du café. L'air sentait bon le propre et les pâtisseries et les seuls bruits qui leur parvenaient étaient la rumeur étouffée de la ville, le tic-tac incessant d'une grosse horloge victorienne au mur et la musique des bouteilles de verre qui s'entrechoquaient au bar ou Yamamoto s'affairait. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir retourner chez eux.

Soudain, Yamamoto posa un gros bac de vidanges sur le rebord du bar et lui envoya un clin d'œil de derrière ses bouteilles.

« Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ? » proposa le châtain de derrière sa tasse fumante.

« Ça ira, merci » sourit le noiraud en commençant à faire le compte des nouvelles fournitures à acheter.

« … où sont Haru et Bianchi ? »

« Haru se change, Bianchi à du partir tôt à cause de son petit frère et Lal est en train de faire les comptes de la semaine »

Tsuna laissa passer un petit 'hum' pour signaler qu'il avait entendu avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de lait.

« … dis-moi, Tsu ? »

« M-mh ? »

« Dans 4 jours ça fera exactement 1 ans que tu as été engagé ici… »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux puis sourit largement.

« Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Ça passe tellement vite… »

« hahaha, c'est vrais. Il me semble que c'était hier que tu es entré ici pour la première fois…. Renversant ta tasse de café sur le nouveau t-shirt de Lal »

« Hey ! Je me suis quand même fait engager ! »

Yamamoto éclata de rire

« C'est vrais… … enfin, je me disais alors que ça pourrais te plaire de venir manger de bon sushis japonais à la maison pour l'occasion… »

Tsuna eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son excitation et se contenta de sourire le plus largement possible. De vrais, bon sushi japonais n'étaient jamais donné à New-York et ça lui avait tellement, _tellement_ manqué !

Le grand rire chaud du barman résonna dans la pièce.

« Je prends ça pour un 'oui' »

Tsuna rit à son tour.

Yamamoto sourit alors doucement et posa ses yeux sur la forme du châtain. Le temps sembla ralentir un moment. Le barman hésita, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et secoua la tête discrètement avant de sourire plus franchement.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller porter ça à la cave » fit-il en attrapant le bac de bouteilles vides. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière avec un petit signe de la main auquel Tsuna répondit joyeusement. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Yamamoto…

Maintenant seul, le châtain soupira doucement, bercé par la cacophonie discrète du café, minus le bruit de bouteilles s'entrechoquant… La tasse était chaude entre ses doigts et l'ambiance entière de la salle était légère et confortable. Dans un lieu pareil, il lui était presque possible d'oublier ce qui l'attendait chez lui…

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence. La tasse, vide à présent, était posée sur un recoin de l'évier du bar désert alors que Tsuna ajustait son sac sur son dos. Il pensa un instant à aller dire au revoir à Lal et Haru mais il était tellement fatigué… La nuit dernière ne lui avait définitivement pas fait de cadeau. Avec un dernier regard vers son lieu de travail, il sourit et sortit du café pour se mêler à la vie de la Big Apple.

…

Ce ne fut que sur le chemin de l'appartement qu'il s'autorisa à réfléchir. Le brouhaha autour de lui était lointain, son regard fixé sur ses pieds, et sans s'en rendre compte, il se replongea dans les évènements de la veille.

…

_La porte de l'appartement grinça doucement en s'ouvrant et Tsuna passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Une fois ses yeux adaptés à l'obscurité ambiante, il tendit l'oreille._

_Un léger bourdonnement s'élevait du vieux réfrigérateur que Tsuna avait passé 3 week-ends à réparer, étouffé par les fins murs de plâtre. Dans la rue, un chien aboya. L'air était lourd du sommeil des habitants de l'immeuble et une vague odeur de lavande lui arracha un petit sourire. Nana avait fait des lessives._

_Ouvrant la porte en grand, sa main vint tâter le mur à l'aveuglette jusqu'à trouvé un interrupteur. L'ampoule du hall clignota quelques fois avant de finalement projeter une lumière chiche et agressive qui lui fit mal aux yeux un instant._

_Puis il se retourna pour jauger la large silhouette qui s'appuyait sur le mur de brique blanche de la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble._

_« Vous êtes sur que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour marcher ? »_

_Deux yeux noirs charbon le fusillèrent d'un regard glacial avant de se redresser et passer devant le châtain à grands pas, le bousculant au passage._

_« Un peu de gratitude peut-être ? » ragea mentalement le voleur en refermant la porte derrière lui le plus doucement possible._

_L'homme se tenait à présent dans son petit salon, observant tout d'un œil sarcastique._

_« Par ici » souffla la châtain « mais restez silencieux, ma famille dort »_

_Les yeux noirs le l'homme s'illuminèrent d'une lueur moqueuse._

_« Toujours chez ta mère, __**bambino**__ ? »_

_Vu le haussement de sourcil qu'il reçut juste après, Tsuna imaginait qu'il avait du avoir une expression particulièrement hostile._

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Où est ta chambre ? »_

_Tsuna lui indiqua la porte au fond du petit couloir sans réfléchir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire le petit mot que sa mère avait écris sur la table de la cuisine. Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée sur l'individu, il s'était littéralement effondré sur son petit canapé et avait laissé le sommeil l'emporter, ne se réveillant que quelques heures plus tard pour reprendre son poste au café._

...

Tsuna shoota dans une canette sur son chemin. Il n'avait revu personne depuis lors. Sa famille dormais encore lorsqu'il était partit et l'homme aussi… il croyait. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cette décision devait être l'une des plus stupides de toute son existence ! Il avait laissé un étranger entrer chez lui, armé, en présence de sa famille ! Et pourtant, hier, la possibilité de s'enfuir et de laisser l'homme blessé mourir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Oh bien sur, le Beretta pointé vers son front avait été un petit plus mais c'était d'avantage le regard de l'homme qui l'avait forcé à agir. Dans les yeux charbons, il avait aperçus la hargne d'un animal blessé, affaiblis et dangereux.

Alors il avait offert un abri.

Mettez ça sur son incapacité à voir les autres souffrir, blâmez-le autant que vous voulez mais cette histoire serait vite finie, c'est certain. Une fois l'homme guéris, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais ! Ils ne se connaitraient pas et n'apprendraient pas à se connaître. Peut importe ce que l'homme avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ses mains allèrent chercher les clefs de l'appartement dans sa poche et il ouvrit la porte.

Alea jacta est

Comme disait l'autre idiot avec sa couronne de laurier.

…

Reborn se retint de gémir comme une femme en sentant les jets d'eau venir frapper ses plaies. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis sa dernière douche ? 3, 4 mois ?

« **Merda** » heureusement que la puanteur de sa cellule avait masqué celle de ses vêtements.

Il rinça énergiquement ses cheveux et passa une éponge sur ses avant-bras. L'eau chaude lui brulait la peau. Il pouvait presque sentir les plaques de saletés se décoller de ses membres et resta immobile quelques secondes pour apprécier pleinement le moment. Il allait devoir remercier le gamin plu tard…

…

…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler du '27'. Byakuran semblait avoir un intérêt malsain pour le voleur s'il en croyait les rumeurs des gardes qui gardaient sa cellule. Personnellement, il n'en pensait pas grand-chose.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les murs jaunes décrépis de la salle de bain en passant sur le lavabo bancal et les petites étagères de bois humides. Sur une vieille machine à laver, une serviette blanche l'attendait.

Il sortit de la douche et l'attrapa, évitant soigneusement de toucher ses plaies et coups visibles sur sa peau. Ces **bastardo** ne l'avaient pas loupé… Ses vêtements étaient en loque. Il grogna dangereusement, pensant à envoyer la facture de son nouveau costume italien à Byakuran une fois de retour en Italie. Heureusement que son fedora était intact. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, les gardes avaient vite appris à ne pas toucher à son chapeau…

La serviette fermement enroulée autour de ses hanches, il ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant la buée s'échapper de la pièce et tendit l'oreille. De petits bruits s'élevaient de la cuisine…

Le gamin était là. Dos tourné à lui, il s'affairait sur le comptoir, empilant les assiettes propres les unes après les autres après les avoir essuyé. Le soleil de midi entrait à flot par la large fenêtre qui couvrait le dessus du comptoir, faisant danser les particules de poussière, jouant doucement dans les mèches du châtain

Le voleur était vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manche, noir, simple, passé par-dessus un vieux bluejean usé et délavé. La combinaison était si sobre et pourtant... quand les yeux dorés du gamin se tournèrent vers lui, il se sentit sourire… Byakuran était un homme dangereux et sans morale… mais il avait bon gout.

'27' Pointa une petite chaise devant la table où était posée une boite blanche de premier secours.

« Asseyez-vous »

Reborn haussa un sourcil mais obéis, jetant un coup d'œil à la pile de vêtements propres pliés sur la table également.

« Vous avez de la chance »

Les yeux noirs du hitman retournèrent vers la forme de son hôte.

« Ma mère est partie faire les courses et ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir été chercher les frères et sœurs à l'école »

Reborn eut un air arrogant.

« Je le savais, **bambino**, me croirais-tu assez stupide pour prendre une douche dans un appartement remplis ? »

L'assiette que le voleur tenait tomba dans le fond de l'évier avec un 'clang' sonore et les yeux dorés se retournèrent vers lui. Le hitman eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux que le voleur était devant lui, la boite blanche dans ses mains, un masque d'indifférence fermement placé sur son visage.

…

« Ouch ! Doucement **Bambino** ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que veux dire '**bambino**' mais si vous continuez, je me ferais plaisir et vous jetterais dehors ! »

Reborn se cala dans la petite chaise avec un sourire mesquin.

« Oh ? vraim-ouch ! Doucement j'ai dit ! »

Tsuna relâcha le bandage qu'il avait enroulé autour de l'abdomen de l'homme et lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

« Oups, désolé »

Les yeux noirs lancèrent des éclaires.

« Ne pousse pas ta chance, gamin »

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel, déjà habitué aux menaces vides de son 'invité', avant de s'écarter pour observer son travail. L'homme semblait être passé sous un camion. Il avait reçus de larges entailles dans le bas du ventre, plusieurs autres sur les bras et les épaules. De larges cicatrices marraient son dos, presque cachées par les coups bleuâtres tirant sur le jaune qui recouvraient son corps. 2 de ses côtes avaient été cassée et c'était presque un miracle que l'homme ai été capable de se lever tout seul si on en croyait l'état déplorable de ses jambes.

La blessure à la tempe avait été causée par une balle mais était très superficielle, juste une belle égratignure. Par contre la lèvre fendue avait commencé à gonfler si bien qu'il avait du aller chercher de la glace pour atténuer la douleur.

En un sens, il se trouvait assez doué… peut être devrait-il postuler pour un poste d'infirmière ?

« J'aurais pu m'en occuper tout seul » gronda l'homme en croisant les bras sur son torse (ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur et un sourire mesquin de la part de Tsuna qui ne commenta même pas et se releva en s'étirant.)

« Je pense vais aller dans ma chambre »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu l'homme acquiescé tout en regardant la chemise que Tsuna lui avait apporté avec un air clairement mécontent.

« Et si ces vêtements ne sont pas à votre gouts, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre »

Ce n'était clairement pas une chose à dire si on en croyait la lueur amusée dans les yeux charbon du hitman. Tsuna se racla la gorge et pointa le canapé du salon.

« Vous pouvez dormir sur le fauteuil jusqu'à 16 heure, le temps que ma mère revienne »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'une ombre, laissant un Reborn perplexe sur la chaise de la cuisine.

Le hitman eut un sourire carnassier. Il s'était trompé sur le compte du voleur.

Ce gosse avait du _potentiel._

…

Tsuna posa son casque d'écoute sur son petit bureau, soulagé. La police n'avait aucune pista sérieuse. Plus encore, il semblerait qu'un détective incompétent les ait emmené sur une fausse piste ce qui était très, très bon pour lui.

Il avait à peine 17 ans quand Bianchi lui avait offert cette radio trafiquée pour rester sur la fréquence de la police, histoire de connaître les déplacements de l'autre camp.

Elle lui était très utile.

S'étirant une nouvelle fois, il bailla largement et son regard se posa sur son petit portable noir sur sa table de chevet.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il l'attrapa souplement, plaçant ses deux pieds sur le rebord du bureau, il chercha le dernier appel en liste.

« Longchamp ? »

_« 27 ! Ma poule ! Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus ! »_

Tsuna eut un petit sourire satisfait

« On ne m'attrape pas comme ça, tu le sais non ? »

_« Bien sur mais… bordel, 27 ! Depuis des heures ya tout l'underwolrd qui ragote comme des vieilles sur ta rencontre avec l'illusionniste et l'alouette ! On te pensait tous coffré, mort ou perdu dans un de ces tours de passe-passe que le magicien arrive à faire ! »_

« Ne t'excite pas comme ça. J'irais au 'Red' ce soir pour prouver le contraire. J'aurais la haine si on me prenait mon siège là-bas… »

_« Haha, tu penses. Personne a essayé pour le moment »_

« Retrouve-moi là-bas aussi. 'Faut qu'on discute du partage de la poudre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste chez moi trop longtemps. »

_« … »_

« … Longchamp ?»

_« Attends… t'as réussis à prendre la poudre aussi ?! Putain ma poule, si j'avais pas déjà ma Megumi-chérie, je pense que je t'embrasserais ! »_

Tsuna sourit.

« Comment va-t-elle, au fait ? »

_« Tu me croiras pas mais hier, elle a gagné une nouvelle fois la coupe de catch, catégorie poids lourd ! »_

« Trop mignonne » résuma le châtain « mais tu m'en parleras plus tard, ma mère reviens bientôt »

_« Gotcha. 23 heures comme d'habitude ? »_

« ouep »

_« okay ! Bye-bye ma poule ! Prépare tes explication à l'avance, je veux tous les détails »_

Tsuna sourit une fois de plus et raccrocha, rangeant son gsm dans la poche arrière de son jeans puis se mit à jouer distraitement avec la pierre noire à son oreille. Il resta dans ses pensées durant un bon moment, passant et repassant les événements dans sa tête avant de sursauter violement. Sa mère serait de retour dans quelques minutes maintenant ! Tombant de son bureau en essayant de se redresser plus vite, il se releva maladroitement et se jeta sur sa porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée.

L'homme se tenait juste devant lui, un air mécontent sur son visage.

« Il était temps »

Puis il poussa le châtain sur le côté et entra dans la chambre. Tsuna se mordit la langue pour éviter de lancer une réplique furieuse. S'il avait appris quelque chose dans le monde de la nuit, c'est que le calme et le silence valaient toutes les armes du monde. Les gens agissant seulement sur leur instinct ne restaient jamais longtemps.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur son lit et Tsuna faillit ne pas remarquer le petit grognement douloureux qui accompagna la chute

« _Stupide fierté italienne.. »_

Soupirant bruyamment, il lança un dernier regard vers le hitman qui semblait déjà être repartit dans un lourd sommeil et ressentit une petite pointe de pitié.

Soudain, trois petits coups à la porte se firent entendre et l'œil de l'homme s'ouvrit instantanément, en alerte.

« Tsu-tsu » sa mère appela de derrière la porte. « Je suis rentrée »

« J'arrive » répondit-il

Avec un dernier regard sur la forme dans son lit, Tsuna sortit de la pièce.

Mieux valait le laisser se reposer…

…

L'ambiance du 'Red' était sombre ce soir, la tension tellement palpable qu'on aurait pu y planter une lame. Assis sur les larges fauteuils de cuir noir, les clients et habitués murmuraient entre eux, parlant doucement, créant un fond sonore étouffé.

Ned, le barman à la cicatrice, grogna en rangeant un verre à shot sur une étagère. L'humeur était toujours épouvantable lorsqu'un des 'prédateur' se faisait coffré par l'alouette. La possibilité que le gamin soit mort n'avait échappé à personne mais si l'alouette avait mis ses mains dessus, l'interrogatoire serait chargé et sanglant. Le risque que le '27' balance le nom de ce bar et les affaires qui s'y tramaient était grand, très grand.

Un craquement se fit entendre sur la gauche et Ned lança un regard noir vers la femme appuyée indécemment contre le comptoir. Elle venait d'allumer une cigarette et inspirait profondément à présent. Vu l'odeur, ce n'était pas que du tabac à l'intérieur de cette merde.

Elle était vêtue d'un corset trop serré et d'une jupe trop courte. Son apparence hurlant la catin bon marché.

« Pas de ce genre de chose ici » grogna Ned et essuyant un nouveau verre. « Tu veux fumer cette merde ? Vas dehors. »

La catin rejeta ses boucles brunes en arrière d'un geste dédaigneux. Elle aurait pu être jolie sans son maquillage exagéré et ses lèvres refaites.

_« Gâchis de la jeunesse »_ Pensa le barman quoique la femme ne devait pas avoir en dessous de la trentaine.

« Et quoi ? » grinça-t-elle « eux ils ont le droits de se défoncer alors ? »

Elle pointa deux hommes assis dans les fauteuils dont l'un deux venait de tester une ligne de coke sur une petite table basse.

Ned rangea son deuxième verre, l'ambiance tendue jouait déjà sur ses nerfs, il n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'une chienne vienne l'emmerder chez lui.

« La poudre, ça pue pas. Ici c'est pour le business. Maintenant va trainer ta sale gueule ailleurs. Je t'ai assez vu. »

Effectivement, les deux hommes étaient deux revendeurs réputés de Time Square. Et, comme tout bon fournisseur qui se respecte, ils avaient juste trouvé un bon jukie qui leur servait d cobaye pour leur marchandise. Ned s'en foutais royalement tant qu'il allaient foutre le corps ailleur que dans son bar au cas ou elle serait mal coupée.

La catin se redressa furieusement, les clients alentours observant la scène avidement, heureux d'avoir une occasion de briser la tension devenue trop grande. La femme allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit violement, réduisant toute les conversations au silence. '27' et Longchamp entrèrent côtes à côtes, semblant insouciant des réactions autour d'eux.

« …'27' ? »

La voix de Ned résonna étrangement fort dans le silence et le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur Ned avant de passer sur la catin puis sur les armes à moitié dégainées des brigands alentours. Puis il revint à Ned et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai manqué, vieil homme ? Incapable de rester une journée entière sans me voir ? »

« Gamin » souffla le barman « On te croyait bien au chaud dans une cellule »

« Mais on ne l'attrape pas comme ça bien sur ! » s'exclama Longchamp en passant son bras sur les épaules de son compagnon, lui ébouriffant les cheveux énergiquement.

« C'est _ma_ réplique » sourit 27 en se dégageant pour aller jusqu'au bar. « Comme d'habitude, Ned. »

Le barman n'accorda plus aucune attention à la pute devant lui et se retourna pour attraper deux verres à son bar. Aussitôt, l'ambiance de la salle se relâcha complètement. Ce fut comme si tout l'énervement s'évaporait soudainement et les conversations se firent plus forte et plus franche.

La catin observa les deux jeunes hommes du coin de l'œil. Donc c'était lui le '27' ?… … … belle gueule pour un voyou… et dire que tout New-York avait les yeux rivés sur ce gosse. C'était carrément pitoyable. L'autre à ses côtés, Longchamp, était un des informateurs les plus efficaces d'Amérique, capable de trouver chaque bonne affaire, au courant de chaque rumeur en ville et connaissant l'identité de chaque personne importante des réseaux de l'underwolrd. Pourtant, il ne travaillait exclusivement que pour le '27' et n'était jamais vu avec personne d'autre que lui.

Souriant intérieurement, la brunette mit en place son plus beau sourire et avança vers eux en se déhanchant légèrement.

« Bonsoir~ »

Ned renifla dédaigneusement, retroussant ses lèvres sous son épaisse moustache et faisant se tordre sa cicatrice.

« Je t'ai dit de partir, pétasse, t'es pas à ta place ici »

Le 27 posa brièvement ses yeux si particuliers sur elle avant de se retourner vers le vieux porc qui leur servait de barman.

« Qui est-elle ? »

« 'Sais pas, gamin » grommela-t-il « elle est arrivé avec un autre gars qui connaissait l'endroit et cherchait quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'un _problème_ »

Le gamin fit un petit signe de tête avant d'enfiler un dernier shot d'un geste souple pris par l'habitude et de grimacer légèrement sous la brulure de l'alcool dans le fond de sa gorge. Puis soudain, il sourit.

« Personne n'as pris mon siège j'espère ? »

« Pas encore » fit le barman d'un ton bourru « personne savait où tu étais… mais plus sérieusement gamin… tu foutais _quoi_ exactement dans la zone 5 en compagnie de deux des hommes les plus cruel d'Amérique ? Ya de meilleurs moyens de suicide tu sais ? »

Le châtain rigola puis attrapa son sac en bandoulière que la catin ne remarqua que maintenant.

« J'y penserais la prochaine fois »

Il échangea un regard avec son compagnon puis se leva et jeta son sac sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers le fond du bar.

« On a du boulot Longchamp » fit-il « je t'attend à notre place »

Se relevant précipitamment, Longchamp se jeta littéralement sur le 27, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Sois pas si sérieux, ma poule ! »

Le 27 lui répondit par un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du bar, parmi les autres ombres du peuple de la nuit. Le barman se retourna alors vers elle.

« Toujours là, salope ? »

« Ta gueule, vieil ivrogne » fit-elle pensivement.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Kikyo ? » **(2)**

« Allons-y, Iris. J'ai trouvé ce dont le Maitre avait besoin »

La femme sourit, les yeux toujours fixés vers l'endroit où le voleur avait disparu.

« Très bien… Je pense qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui. »

Ned les regarda partir sans sourciller.

« Bande de tarés » murmura un assassin sur sa droite. « Le mec met presque plus de maquillage que la pute. »

Ned hocha la tête et gratta pensivement sa cicatrice avant de se remettre au boulot.

Il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir ne pas juger ces personnes selon leur apparence inoffensive.

…

La lune scintillait dans le ciel, donnant une vision parfaite dans la nuit à chaque passant sans avoir besoin de lampe de poche.

Tsuna se glissa discrètement dans la rue adjacente à la grande maison italienne qu'il venait de… _visiter_… un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, sous sa capuche. Cette soirée se passait particulièrement bien… un véritable soulagement comparé au fiasco d'hier soir.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient conclu la vente avec Hana : une dealeuse de central parc et Longchamp avait eut le temps de lui donner les plans d'une nouvelle cible.

Parfait.

Et donc, le voici : habillé pour sa 'chasse'. Il avait été dans plusieurs petites maisons sans importance d'ici là, ne prenant même pas la peine de laisser sa marque sur les murs pour ce genre de petit coup. Sans un mot, il se glissa dans l'ombre de la corniche des habitations et s'éloigna en marchant comme si de rien était.

Bientôt, il arriva près des rives du canal saint Laurent. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha et s'appuya sur la rambarde, les yeux fixés sur les lumières de la ville dans les reflets glacés de l'eau. Totalement à découvert. Il s'en moquait. Les alentours étaient totalement déserts et ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel cette soirée.

Il se sentait étrangement las…

L'homme dans sa chambre ne lui avait même pas donné son nom et au plus vite il partirait, au plus vite il retournerait à sa petite vie… au plus vite il pourrait recommencer à rechercher chez les mafieux pour son père.

Il se sentit fatigués soudainement, signe qu'il était temps d'arrêter la chasse pour ce soir. Sans vraiment y penser, il défit son gilet et son masque pour les mettre dans son sac en bandoulière. Ainsi, il ressemblait à une personne comme les autres… juste habillée en noir.

Soudain, son gsm sonna dans sa pocha arrière.

Un texto.

_« Ma poule… j'ai une idée pour toi. T'as pas une envie soudaine d'aller ennuyer une certaine alouette ? »_

Un sourire mesquin joua sur ses lèvres et il remit son masque sur ses yeux… tant pis pour la fatigue : il devait se changer les idées.

…

**(1) voleur en italien**

**(2) Kikyo et Iris ne sont pas des OC. Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendrais pas, je vous invite à aller revoir l'animé Reborn durant l'arc de Byakuran :3**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le couple que vous voudriez (même si c'est moi qui choisirais à la fin : je prendrais votre avis en considération) :)**

**Sachez juste que pour le moment : c'est R27 qui prime ^^**

**Réponses aux questions de Toxic Obscurity : **

Tu as posté un de plus long review que j'ai jamais eut et tes questions étaient très bonnes ! ^^ Je me dois donc d'y répondre

Pour ce qui est de Mana-sama…. fait comme tu veux xD je t'avoue que je trouve ultra flatteur et je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu te faire passer un bon moment ) mais ce n'est pas le principale sujet de tes questions non ?

Pour ce qui est de Nana… aaah… mystère. Les mamans, c'est très fort. On pense tous qu'on arrive à faire des choses dans le dos de nos parents mais presque à tous les coups : ils savent et font semblant de rien ) donc je garde ce secret là pour plus tard… on verra ce qui arrivera

Les arcobalènos seront effectivement de la partie mais n'arriverons que plus tard et ne feront pas partie des personnages indispensables. On pourrait les voir apparaître dans l'histoire à chaque instant.

Pour Xanxus et Byakuran… j'y avais pas pensé x) ça pourrais être un bon développement pour la suite mais dans mon idée principale : ils se rencontraient juste en tant que chef mafieux dans un même pays…

**Réponses aux questions de Tsuaddiction :**

Déjà je t'avoue être assez fan de ton nom :3 … mais c'est ors sujet bien sur

Les traductions de l'italien ? J'ai hésité à les mettre. Vraiment… le fait est que nous nous trouvions dans le POV de notre voleur qui ne comprend pas un mot d'italien… puis aussi je t'avoue que cette partie n'est vraiment pas indispensable xD pour tout te dire, Ken demandait à Chikusa où était Mukuro et râlait parce qu'il avait faim… Mais c'est vrais que j'aurais pu les mettre :) je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je me disais que ce serait plus sympa de se mettre vraiment dans la peau de Tsutsu…

Mais un tout grand merci à toi d'avoir laissé ton impression ! J'en tiendrais compte lors des dialogues italiens pour la prochaine fois et je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'ait plus :)

…

Hé bien je vous avoue que je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre. Je voulais mettre tellement plus ! J'ai fait un brouillon énorme mais ce chapitre est déjà tellement long que j'ai peur qu'il ne vous ennuie déjà :) Donc j'ai du couper des scènes, modifier des trucs en dernière minutes et enlever toute la suite qui devait se trouver ici. J'espère que je vous aurais assez satisfait pour que vous attendiez la suite ou les choses commenceront vraiment à bouger.

Sur ces mots et avec toute mon affection

En espérant que ça vous aie plus quand même

Manatilol


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Un Voleur A New-York

**Genre :** Angst /Romance

**Couple :** Petite préférence cette fois pour les R27, 10027, 1827, 6927 … All27 en général mais donnez votre avis sur le couple de fin, c'est a vous de choisir *evil grin*

**Rating :** T allant très probablement viré jusque M dans le futur.

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi… *s'en va conquérir le monde pour se consoler*

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) :** Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (…) Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre je vous invite gentiment à aller voir ailleurs ^^

De plus ! Il y a utilisation de vilains mots (comme dans pas mal de mes histoires en fait… bah…) et on parle de drogue de temps à autre… voilà, voilà. Vous voilà prévenus… pas venir me taper sur les doigts après si vous avez été choqué...

**Nda**** :**

**Encore un chapitre de fais… Bon… je vais vous avouer que, franchement, je suis un peu déçue de moi :s je m'en remettrais hein, juste que je n'aime pas trop la manière dont j'ai raconté les évènements… J'essayerai de m'améliorer pour le prochain chapitre, promis :)**

**Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre **

**Warning ! Pas beaucoup de Byakuran dans ce chapitre, un Tsuna qui se laisse gagner par la fatigue et si vous voulez voir les décors, vous pouvez toujours aller voir la série 'expert manathan' :p**

**Sur ces mots**

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre 3**

**Quand l'illusionniste s'en mêle**

Tsuna fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur le petit rebord métallique de la fenêtre du 15ème étage du siège de la police de New-York.

Pauvre, pauvre alouette. Ce soir, le 27 semblait vouloir passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Prenant appuis sur une de ses jambe, il se hissa souplement sur une autre prise un peut plus haut et se reposa un instant, le font collé contre la paroi de verre froid de l'immeuble. Cette 'virée' était risquée… il n'y avait à peine que un ou deux jours écoulés après sa première rencontre officielle avec le capitaine dans le hangar mais Longchamp avait été persuasif et ce plan lui plaisait… alors pourquoi se retenir ?

'_Yo ma poule ! Tu comptes faire une sieste ?'_

Tsuna grogna en entendant la voix de son informateur grésiller dans son oreillette et se remis à grimper.

« J'aimerais bien te voir escalader un immeuble de verre un jour » grommela-t-il, le souffle légèrement coupé.

'_Pas moyen, mec ! Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas aussi souple qu'une ballerine'_

« Va te faire foutre » Souffla le voleur qui sentait ses muscles chauffer inconfortablement sous l'effort.

Soudain, il s'arrêta un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire valser son pied sur la droite pour qu'il s'accroche à un échafaudage de fer laissé là par des laveurs de vitre peux soucieux. Il se tordit, se courba et se redressa péniblement avant d'arriver enfin à se laisser tomber dans l'échafaudage qui grinça doucement sous son poids. Il resta allongé sur la surface dure et froide un bon moment.

'_Ballerine'_

Tsuna ne répondit même pas et se contenta de sourire.

Son cœur battait furieusement à ses oreilles, ses muscles étaient chauds et il transpirait tellement qu'il se sentait sale… mais l'adrénaline lui donnait l'impression de planer.

Il avait l'impression d'être un junkie …

Cette pensée lui arracha un autre sourire avant qu'il ne se redresse précautionneusement dans une position assise. En dessous de ses pieds, les rues de la Grosse Pomme lui paraissaient petites et lumineuses et il se sentit fier d'être monté si haut.

Son oreillette grésilla une nouvelle fois.

'_Okay ma poule, finit les acrobaties maintenant. Dès que tu penses pouvoir tenir debout, tu iras sur la gauche de l'échafaud'_

Tsuna inspira une nouvelle fois en sentant son cœur recommencer à battre normalement et la sueur de son front devenir froide sous la petite brise nocturne puis se releva totalement. Il s'étira un peu avant de tourner ses yeux ambré vers la gauche.

Une large fenêtre reflétait les rayons lunaires différemment que les autres. Et pour cause ? Elle était mal refermée.

'_Fais quand même attention, ma poule' _murmura Longchamp_ 'Les gardes font leur ronde toutes les demi-heures, compris ?'_

« Compris, je te retrouve à Central Park dans 2 heures » répondit Tsuna avant d'éteindre la connexion de l'oreillette par sécurité. Qui sait quelle merde électronique pourrait intercepter leur conversation dans un lieu pareil…

Silencieux, subtil, ses doigts gantés se posèrent doucement sur le vitrage froid avant de l'ouvrir silencieusement. Un courant d'air chaud de l'intérieur lui caressa les joues et il se laissa tomber sur le sol moquetté avec la souplesse et la légèreté d'un chat. Il resta un moment accroupis, ses yeux dorés scannant les alentours en position d'alerte avant de relâcher sa respiration. Il était dans le camp ennemi maintenant.

Il se redressa d'un mouvement fluide pour mieux parcourir la salle du regard.

Il était dans l'un des nombreux laboratoires de la police scientifique. La lune perçante derrière lui entrait pleinement dans la salle, faisant luire les fioles et autres ustensiles rangés sur les établis. De larges tables d'une blancheur immaculée étaient disposées comme des bancs d'école sur toute la largeur de la pièce. Elles étaient toutes agrémentées d'appareils compliqués, de piles de fichiers en cours et de boites étiquetées. L'odeur de désinfectant et produits chimique lui firent froncer le nez, laissant un gout âpre à l'arrière de sa gorge. Dire que certaines personnes _travaillaient_ constamment dans ce genre d'odeur toxique…

Il fit quelques pas en avant, le bruit de ses pieds étant étouffé par la moquette bleue roi de la salle. Si les murs du labo avaient été peints en blanc, la paroi opposée à la façade n'était qu'une large baie vitrée donnant sur le couloir et agrémentée d'une porte de verre. Ainsi, Le voleur pouvait voir, de l'autre coté du couloir, un autre laboratoire semblable à celui-ci mais agrémenté de beaucoup plus d'écrans et objets électroniques.

_« Intéressant »_

Soudain, une lueur beaucoup trop vive et trop chaude apparue sur le sol du couloir et Tsuna se tendit brusquement avant de se tasser un peu plus dans l'obscurité du mur, accroupis.

Une voix presque inaudible lui parvint aux oreilles et il força sa respiration à être plus lente, plus silencieuse.

« … Ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Monsieur Kusakabe » faisait la voix « ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait escalader cet immeuble ou s'y infiltrer… pas avec tous les gardes en bas. »

« Un ordre est un ordre et notre Capitaine à raison de ne pas prendre de risque »

« … »

Toujours tapis dans le coin de la salle, Tsuna aperçus deux paires de jambes aux chaussures luisantes passé dans le couloir. Quand soudain elles s'arrêtèrent net. Tsuna entendit le faible grincement d'une porte en verre qu'on ouvre et les voix se firent plus proche, bien plus proches.

« Étrange… Cette fenêtre n'était pas ouverte tout à l'heure. »

Le cœur du 27 descendit brutalement dans sa poitrine et un petit coup d'œil frénétique derrière lui conforma sa crainte. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Mais quel _idiot_ !

« Le vent sans doute » répondit une autre voix bien plus désinvolte « ne vous dérangez pas Monsieur Kusakabe, Je m'en charge. »

Les rayons de la lampe torche apparurent sur le mur à un mètres du voleur qui devait se retenir pour ne pas hyperventiler, un méchant nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge et il ne cessait de passer ses yeux sur la lumière des gardes qui se rapprochait à la fenêtre toujours bien ouverte juste derrière lui.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

Inconsciemment, il se pressa encore plus dans le coin de la salle…

Et pria.

…

Kusakabe était un homme d'honneur, fier et loyal. Il était totalement dévoué à son travail et à son supérieur qu'il avait suivit depuis le Japon dans sa glorieuse ascension des échelons de la hiérarchie du respect de l'ordre.

Il était aussi très doué quand il s'agissait d'instinct et de situations étranges.

Aussi ne put-il s'empêcher de plisser les yeux quand le garde qui l'accompagnait dans sa ronde referma la fenêtre du 15ème étage d'un coup sec. Bizarre… Il aurait pourtant juré… Ah… Voilà que son imagination lui jouait des tours à présent… La paranoïa le gagnait…

« Pouvons-nous continuer ? » S'impatienta son compagnon qui trépignait presque d'impatience « Les labos me donnent la chaire de poule… »

Avec un bref hochement de tête, il se remit en marche, persuadé d'avoir besoin de vacances.

Au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs couloirs déserts et une dizaines d'anecdotes inintéressantes sur la famille du garde à ses côtés, il s'arrêta une fois de plus…

Quelque chose n'était définitivement pas normal ce soir… cette fenêtre ouverte lui avait apporté un sentiment de malaise grandissant qui l'avait dérangé jusqu'à envahir totalement ses pensées… il devait vérifier par lui-même.

Son compagnon s'arrêta et lui lança un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

« Monsieur Kusakabe ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui… » répondit-il vaguement « Mais je crois avoir laissé un fichier important en salle 38 et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant… Continuez sans moi, je vais aller le chercher de ce pas avant que les femmes de ménage ne l'emportent… »

« Très bien, Monsieur » Fit le garde « Je continue à l'étage inférieur alors »

Kusakabe hocha la tête et tourna les talons, la sensation désagréable s'intensifiant dans son ventre.

Il n'alla pas à la salle 38, non, ses pas l'emmenèrent tout droit dans le laboratoire à la fenêtre ouverte.

Dans le couloir, la lune jouait dans les vitrages qui séparaient les salles entre elles, créant des ombres difformes et parfois dansantes sur les tapis. Le silence était pesant, épais… anormal.

L'air était sec et toujours saturé d'odeur chimique mais rien ne bougeait mis à part les caméras de surveillance qui… Attendez !

Kusakabe fit volte face et observa les cameras avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Elles étaient toutes éteintes.

Soudain il sentit un souffle chaud à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Bonsoir Lieutenant »

Et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Dans sa torpeur, il pu distinguer un éclat doré et un rire semblable à un grelot.

…

Hibari était livide… Pas furieux, pas en colère… livide.

Le voleur avait remis ça… sur son propre territoire…

Autour de lui, les chercheurs et policiers s'activaient pour trouver une solution tout en fuyant le regard de leur chef et en restant hors de porté des tonfas de l'alouette. En vain.

Le premier coup se porta sur le chercheur le plus proche qui s'effondra en hurlant, le suivant alla directement dans les côtes d'une policière qui craquèrent bruyamment, ainsi de suite… Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de personnes encore debout, aussi pâles que la mort, Hibari posa les yeux sur son œuvre d'un air détaché.

La policière aux côtes cassée hoqueta et releva les yeux vers son supérieur avec un gémissement de douleur.

« P-pourquoi Chef ? »

Hibari tourna les talons.

« Il fallait un coupable »

Et il sortit de la pièce … ça allait déjà mieux.

Sur le chemin vers son bureau, il essuya une goutte de sang sur sa joue d'un revers de la main, l'esprit légèrement calmé après avoir mordu les herbivores de son service. L'ordre et la discipline, ses mots d'ordre. Il était au top de la chaine alimentaire, ses pensées étaient loi et si ses faibles employés se faisaient mordre pour n'avoir pas réussis à le satisfaire, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ne tolérerait pas une humiliation de plus … et surtout pas de la part du 27.

Il avait démontré sa dominance une fois de plus, voilà tout.

Il poussa la porte de verre de son bureau et y entra, posant sa veste noir sur le dossier d'un fauteuil de cuir brun avant de scanner la pièce du regard. Elle était intacte. Il fit prudemment le tour de son bureau, ses longs doigts effleurant la surface de bois, avant de s'installer dans sa chaise de cuir noir qui s'affaissa un peu pour plus de confort. L'écran de son ordinateur était éteint… Il passa seulement la main sur sa souris qu'une image jaillit devant ses yeux qui s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise.

Les images d'une vidéo de surveillance apparurent à l'écran. Un laboratoire illuminé par la lune où une silhouette refermait une fenêtre d'un coup sec avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce. Rien ne bougea durant quelques secondes. Puis, tout doucement, une ombre bougea lentement et se glissa de dessous un bureau ou elle semblait s'être cachée. L'ombre se redressa souplement et s'étira, la lumière nocturne faisant scintillé le sigle 'x-27-x' sur sa poitrine.

Hibari sentit ses dents se serrer douloureusement.

Le '27'.

L'ombre fit quelques pas dans la salle, passant ses doigts sur divers objets, examinant d'autres ustensiles avec cette grâce animale et cette fluidité qui lui était propre.

Les doigts du Capitaine se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

Soudain, la silhouette se tourna vers la caméra et la lune éclaira un instant le côté de son visage. Juste assez pour qu'Hibari puisse distinguer un sourire malicieux jouer sur les lèvres fines du voleur, caché sous sa capuche. Le 27 se faufila rapidement entre les bureaux jusqu'à être dans un coin hors champs de la caméra et Hibari se pencha en avant dans un reflex inutile pour savoir où il était passé.

Soudain, une main gantée surgis devant l'écran suivit d'un visage caché par l'ombre de cette maudite capuche. Le 27 sourit encore, fit un petit signe de salut moqueur… et l'écran se brouilla.

…

Chrome referma doucement la porte du bureau de son chef sans se faire repérer.

Mieux valait le laisser tranquille.

Elle soupira et poussa distraitement une petite mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Le 27 avait fait fort, encore une fois. Elle leva les yeux sur ses collègues occupés à nettoyer la peinture orange qui recouvraient les tableaux, vases et fenêtres de l'étage entier ou à trifouiller dans les ordinateurs.

Le voleur s'était apparemment amusé à trafiquer chaque écran du bâtiment. Un virus avait été installé dans la base de données centrale. Chaque fois qu'un ordinateur s'allumait, un site spécial s'ouvrait en même temps avec l'impossibilité d'éteindre l'appareil ou de le quitter le site. Il s'agissait principalement de la musique du 'poussin piou', du jeu 'angry bird' ou…

Un long gémissement la fit rougir violement pendant que 3 techniciens s'affolaient en tentant de fermer le site pornographique ou une jeune femme semblait s'amuser avec des menottes et une casquette de policier.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le 27 pouvait avoir ce genre d'humour…

Mis à part les ordinateurs inutilisables, les meubles avaient étés tous fouillés et d'importants dossier de la mafia italienne avaient été dérobés.

Etrangement, les labos avaient été épargnés. Seules les fenêtres avaient été couvertes de peinture orange mais à part ça, les échantillons et preuves étaient resté intact. C'était quand même un petit soulagement.

Mais sans leurs ordinateurs, les policiers auraient beaucoup plus de mal à travailler et le centre devrait, sans doute, être fermé pour toute la durée des réparations…

Son regard se posa sur le large 'x-27-x ' peint en grand sur toute la largeur d'un mur avant d'entrapercevoir un visage qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Monsieur Kusakabe ! »

Le lieutenant s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune chercheuse. Il avait l'expression d'une personne ayant passé la pire nuit de son existence. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, son visage était blanc, pâle, verdâtre même… de longues cernes bleue et mauves se dessinait sous ses yeux vitreux. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas bien supporté la drogue que lui avait administrée le 27.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Chrome d'une voix douce.

Kusakabe montra le bureau du capitaine d'un coup de menton avant de vaciller dangereusement.

« Ah ! »

La chercheuse le retint juste à temps et appela une collègue pour qu'elle lui apporte une chaise de toute urgence.

« Je dois aller faire mon rapport » Grommela l'homme en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Chrome le retint. Vu l'état de furie dans lequel le Capitaine était, mieux valait ne pas le déranger maintenant.

« Vous le ferez plus tard ! Venez, voici une chaise. Asseyez-vous un instant… »

Elle remercia sa collègue d'un hochement de tête avant de se mordiller la lèvre en voyant le lieutenant s'affaler lourdement… Le 27 faisait beaucoup de dégâts ces derniers temps. Elle donna quelques instructions aux personnes alentours pour l'aider à prendre soin de Kusakabe avant de retrousser ses manches et d'aller chercher un seau d'eau. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient fini de nettoyer avant la fin de la journée… peut-être.

Une fois près des toilettes, elle allait ouvrir le robinet quand un vertige soudain lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle se retint de justesse au lavabo avant qu'une douleur aigue dans son cœur la fasse hoqueter et que sa gorge ne se serre douloureusement. Elle ne connaissait cette sensation que trop bien.

Tournant les talons, elle abandonna son seau et sortit des toilettes en courant. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur son passage mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et fila à toute vitesse dans les couloirs bondés du centre de police. Elle devait atteindre la sortie.

Les portes à double battants s'ouvrirent à la volée et elle se retrouva dehors, haletante, transpirante. Passant une main glacée sur son front brulant, elle souffla bruyamment et tenta de calmer le vertige qui la gagnait. Ses yeux dévièrent sur une petite ruelle isolée vers la gauche. Doucement, elle s'en approcha puis y entra discrètement, invisible du monde extérieur.

Dans le minuscule espace entre deux immeubles important, les tags recouvraient les murs et une odeur nauséabonde lui pris la gorge avec une telle violence qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

« Ké-hé… pauvre petite fille ! Incapable de tenir la puanteur de petit peuple »

Chrome eut un mouvement de recul quand elle reconnu les deux ombres assises sur de vieilles caisses entassée dans la ruelle.

« Ken… Chikusa… »

Un sourire vorace étira les lèvres de Ken et Chikusa hocha brièvement la tête.

« 'Faut pas t'aventurer si loin de chez toi, fillette. Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres… » Ken éclata d'un rire un peu fou qui se répercuta en écho dans l'allée déserte et Chrome tressaillit.

« Si… Si vous êtres ici… alors Mukuro… »

Une main gantée se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant le cri qu'elle avait poussé instinctivement.

« Calme-toi, ma chère Chrome » Fit une voix mielleuse au creux de son oreille « Nous ne voudrions pas attirer l'attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chrome inspira longuement, les yeux dilatés sous la peur et les mains tremblantes s'agrippant au bras de l'illusionniste. Quand enfin l'homme relâcha sa prise, elle s'écarta le plus discrètement possible, le regard fixé vers le sol.

« Bonjour petite Chrome… te souviens-tu de moi ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« … Mon frère… »

Un ricanement sinistre s'échappa des lèvres de Mukuro.

« Oh Chrome ! Après toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises, tu me considère encore comme un membre de ta famille ? Je trouve ça tellement _touchant_… »

Chrome dévia le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à son frère jumeau.

Durant toute son enfance, elle l'avait adulé, admiré, suivit partout à la manière d'un petit chien. Il avait été son héro, son modèle… et son premier amour aussi.

Un amour d'enfant, enfouis profondément dans son cœur et étouffé au fur et à mesure que les années lui apprenaient qu'il resterait toujours impossible et irréciproque.

Et pourtant elle s'y était accrochée.

Lors des premiers méfaits de son frère, elle avait joué la carte de l'insouciance et avait fournie de fausses preuves pour l'innocenter… Mais les bêtises continuaient, toujours plus grandes, toujours plus graves et un beau jour… des hommes en noir arrivèrent chez eux et emportèrent son idole. Elle avait été une petite fille faible et timide à l'époque pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à entrer dans la police quelques années plus tard. Ce métier avait été, pour elle, un moyen de toujours resté en contact avec sa moitié, de connaître chacun de ses fais et gestes. Et avec le temps, elle avait finit par aimer ses recherches… Et son obsession envers Mukuro s'était estompée… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux bicolores de son frère et déglutit en les voyant pétiller de mauvaises intentions.

Il souriait.

« Voyons Chrome… Est-ce ainsi qu'on salue son frère ? »

Il ouvrit largement les bras avec une expression presque hilare et Chrome sentit son cœur se tordre. L'illusionniste avait toujours su pour ses sentiments envers lui… Et cette situation l'amusait énormément.

Sans un mot, elle s'approcha et laissa les bras puissant de son frère l'étreindre, le nez enfouis dans le col en cuir de sa veste pour cacher sa détresse.

Derrière eux, Ken caqueta bruyamment.

Mukuro s'écarta et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ma chère Chrome… Les années t'on fait du bien, tu es devenue une superbe jeunes femme. Mais que vois-je ? Un uniforme ? »

Il la relâcha complètement et scanna sa tenue de haut en bas.

Chrome se sentie perdue et baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait voulu retrouver son jumeau.

Le soupire que l'illusionniste poussa aurait pu fendre le cœur des pierres.

« Chrome, Chrome, Chrome… Toi ? Policière ? Pourquoi gâcher un si grand talent auprès de personnes qui en valent si peux la peine ? »

Chrome pinça les lèvres et se détourna des trois hommes avant de faire un pas vers la fin de la ruelle.

« Je n'aurais jamais du venir » fit-elle doucement avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Mukuro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui attrapa la main.

« Attend, petite sœur. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour rien. Je suis navré si mes critiques sur ton métier t'on blessé. Ce n'était vraiment pas mes intentions. »

Chrome planta son regard dans les yeux bicolores.

« Mes collègues vont s'inquiéter… »

Mukuro sourit.

« Bien sur que non vu que tu es déjà rentrée dans les locaux »

Son œil rouge brilla un instant d'une lueur surnaturelle avant de retourner à la normale. Chrome haïssait quand son frère utilisait son pouvoir. Elle tira sur sa main, toujours prisonnière de la poigne de l'illusionniste.

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

L'homme libera sa main et croisa les bras sur son torse avec un petit sourire en voyant les émotions se battre férocement dans le petit corps de sa sœur qui tenait bon.

« Très bien… »

Ken et Chikusa s'étaient approché à présent, avides de détails sur les plans de leur maitre.

« Il semble y avoir beaucoup d'agitations à ton travail ce matin, chère Chrome… » Fit-il doucement en lui reprenant délicatement la main dans un geste bien plus tendre. « Je m'inquiétait pour ton bien-être… La rumeur cours que vous avez été… pillé ? »

La jeune fille rougis violement de honte face aux sentiments qui lacéraient encore son cœur meurtris et secoua violement la tête. Elle ne devait rien dire.

« Bien sur » Continua l'illusionniste « Je comprends, tu ne peux rien me dire… c'est bien dommage mais je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé » Il fit passer doucement les doigts de sa main libre sur la joue rougie de sa sœur dans une caresse « Après toutes ces années, je n'étais pas sur que tu reconnaitrais mon appel et cette pensée me brisait le cœur… »

… Et Chrome céda.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même, hésitante, puis les paroles sortirent toutes seules. Elle s'entendit raconter les détails de l'enquête _secrète_ du '27' et les faits de ce matin d'une voix trop assurée pour être la sienne. Les yeux de son frère brillaient étrangement à chaque mention du voleur mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ses pensées restaient fixées sur l'homme en face d'elle qui jouait avec son cœur comme une marionnette.

Elle avait à peine commencé à décrire la réaction de son chef face au carnage qu'un nouvel éclat entra dans les yeux de Mukuro, plus mauvais, plus suspicieux.

« Oya ? L'alouette semble bien affecté par les vols du '27' »

Chrome hocha la tête.

« Il travaille sur ce dossier depuis 6 mois maintenant… personne n'ose en parler mais nous savons tous qu'il est obsédé par le voleur. C'est la première fois qu'on lui tient tête de cette façon. Surtout depuis leur rencontre dans le hangar… Il détient une mèche de cheveux du '27' qu'il garde toujours dans sa poche. Je l'ai vu la sortir quelques fois et l'observer durant quelques instants lorsqu'il devait réfléchir… »

Soudain, une main gantée se posa sur son épaule et l'illusionniste sembla avoir retrouvé toute sa douceur.

« Chrome… Ma chère Chrome, j'ai besoin de toi. »

La jeune fille sursauta comme si elle s'était faite piquée et s'écarta brusquement.

« Je n'aurais jamais du en dire autant »

Elle voulut s'enfuir.

« S'il te plait ma sœur ! » L'appela Mukuro

Chrome se figea

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il me faut des informations supplémentaires sur le '27' »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

« Je te le demande comme une faveur… **per favor, mia sorella (1)**

La chercheuse avala bruyamment et s'enfuit une bonne fois pour toute.

« Keh ? Elle est pas restée cette fois ? »

L'illusionniste sourit énigmatiquement.

« Elle a remplis son rôle, Ken. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre… Elle reviendra. »

« Le '27' semble attirer plus de convoitise que prévu » murmura pensivement Chikusa

Les yeux de Mukuro eurent un éclat malsain alors qu'ils se levaient vers le bâtiment de l'alouette surplombé par les nuages.

…

« **Fuck !** » **(2)**

« Quel langage… » Un baryton vibrant résonna derrière lui

Tsuna tourna la tête vers son 'invité' en montrant les dents « Je suppose que c'est trop vous demander de venir me donner un coup de main ? »

L'homme lui lança un petit regard de dessous son chapeau avant de se réajuster un peu sur le lit.

« Oui »

Tsuna grogna et se remit à frotter la veste de 'travail'. Bianchi aurait sa peau si elle savait ce qu'il en avait fait… Mais pourquoi la peinture orange était-elle si collante ? Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir mettre un peu de couleur dans les locaux de police …

L'homme ricana comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

Dans la chambre du voleur, le soleil entrait à flot par la fenêtre ouverte. La brise de la ville ajoutant une pointe de fraicheur dans la petite pièce surchauffée par les rayons de midi. L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis sa douche, hier. La tension entre eux était presque électrique.

Il n'y avait aucune manière de décrire la relation entre eux ! Tsuna s'était juré de ne jamais connaître le nom de son invité, ni aucune de ses occupations et l'homme semblait vouloir faire de même. L'homme avait accepté l'aide du voleur, certes, mais était doté d'une arrogance énorme. Il débordait d'assurance et d'une fierté mal placée qui rendait la tâche d'infirmière presque impossible. S'il avait mal, il ne le disait pas. S'il voulait quelque chose, il ne le disait pas. Et dès que le châtain le forçait à prendre des antidouleurs, il le regardait avec le sourire moqueur de celui qui prend ses médicaments simplement pour ne pas le vexer. Oui mais voila ! Une fois guéris, Tsuna le foutrais dehors ! C'était clair.

Il y avait aussi autre chose. Près de l'homme, le voleur avait l'impression de redevenir un gosse ignorant et ce sentiment lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Même maintenant il devait encore se battre contre son envie de lui jeter l'éponge à la figure.

« **bambino (3)**, J'ai faim »

La veste noire tomba dans la bassine d'eau avec un petit 'floc' et Tsuna passa une main mouillée sur son front puis dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

« Et alors ? »

« Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai rien avalé… J'ai faim »

… Bon, au moins il avait réussis à lui demander quelque chose plutôt que de se laisser mourir cette fois. Le châtain plongea ses yeux ambré dans ceux charbon de son invité.

« Rappelez-moi… Vous partez quand encore ? »

Un sourire mesquin joua sur ses lèvres

« Je suis blessé »

Tsuna soupira et astiqua sa veste avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Je suis occupé… Il va falloir attendre »

Les ressorts de son lit grincèrent derrière lui et soudain une main claqua violement l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Aïe ! » Tsuna lâcha sa veste et faillit tomber dans la bassine, tête la première. Heureusement, il parvint à dévier sa chute et atterris lourdement sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il se redressa d'un bond, de petites larmes de douleurs apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Ça fait super mal, enfoiré ! »

L'homme se tenait derrière lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Même habillé des vieux vêtements de son père, il respirait une impression de puissance impressionnante.

« Ne testes pas ma patience, gamin, sinon… »

Trois petits coups furent portés à la porte.

« Tsu-Tsu ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le châtain sentit son cœur cesser de battre un instant et il se força à inspirer pour parler d'une voix neutre.

« Oui, Maman. Je viens juste de tomber du lit c'est tout »

« Oh ? Tu t'es fais mal ? »

« Non, non ! »

« Très bien, je voulais juste te dire qu'il était 12h et que tu devais te lever mais vu que tu es déjà debout… le petit déjeuner est près »

« O…Okay ! »

Les petits bruits de pas de Nana s'éloignèrent doucement avant d'être couvert par le son d'un ricanement.

« Tsu-Tsu hein ? »

Le châtain répondit très poliment par un salut de son majeur avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Et ne sortez pas… »

…

Dans la cuisine, une douce odeur sucrée de pain perdu lui arracha un sourire. Les petits déjeuné-midi du samedi était vraiment quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Il entendait vaguement les cliquetis de couverts et les rires de ses frères et sœurs.

Lorsqu'il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine avec un petit 'bonjour', Nana leva les yeux de ses fourneaux avec un sourire tendre tandis qu'une boulette rouge vif s'accrochant à sa jambe en hurlant.

« Tsunaaaaa »

« Bonjour I-pin » Sourit-il doucement en embrassant la fillette sur le front.

Elle rigola un peu avant de se retourner brusquement vers la table, le doigt pointé vers une petite silhouette habillé d'un pyjama à motif de vache.

« Lambo ! C'est à Tsuna ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Un petit garçon avec de grosses boucles noirs sur le sommet de son crane se figea un moment, les yeux grands ouverts avant d'enfourner deux pancakes dans sa bouche ouverte.

« Lambo ! »

Le garçonnet éclata de rire et sauta de sa chaise pour s'enfuir vers le salon, passant devant Tsuna et I-pin au passage.

« Lamboo~ ! »

Et la fillette se mit à le poursuivre furieusement sous le regard amusé de Nana.

« Bonjour Fuuta » Fit le châtain en s'asseyant auprès de son petit frère. « Aucun pancake pour moi j'imagine… »

Fuut eut un petit sourire désolé et le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tsun attrapa les Chococroc sur la table en répriment un bâillement et se remplis un bon bol de céréales. Il y rajouta du lait puis tourna la boite pour lire les petits jeux qu'il faisait chaque matin.

Dans la cuisine, l'air était doux et calme. Nana fredonnait une petite comptine japonaise qui passait à la radio en ce moment, Fuuta était plongé dans un gros livre qui faisait trois fois la taille de sa tête et Tsuna pensait encore à son invité. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et le présentateur annonça qu'il était 12h30 d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée. Le jingle des informations de midi résonna et la présentatrice eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer les titres de l'actualité que Nana avait déjà changé de poste.

« Pourquoi tu changes maman ? » demanda Fuuta en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Les nouvelles sont toujours les mêmes, mon cœur » sourit doucement Nana en rangeant la poêle qu'elle venait de laver.

Tsuna se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et se leva. Il prit son bol vide, le posa dans l'évier avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et de s'éclipser au salon.

Parfois… parfois il pensait que Nana connaissait son secret.

Ça lui faisait peur.

…

Tsuna bailla une nouvelle fois devant l'étalage de pain du super marché au coin de sa rue. Il ferait une sieste en rentrant. Escalader des immeubles semblait l'avoir vidé se ses forces.

Bon… si il était un homme égocentrique et mesquin… qu'aimerait-il manger ? Au bout de quelques minutes, le châtain secoua la tête. L'homme mangerait ce qu'on lui donnerait un point c'est tout !…

...Et voila, il recommençait à réagir de manière enfantine.

Durant 2 années entières, il s'était forgé une attitude à toute épreuve, rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds… mais cet homme… cet homme avait quelque chose qui le rendait hargneux et impulsif. Deux choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être.

Il inspira un grand coup, retrouvant sa sérénité par ce simple geste avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un innocent petit miroir accroché au mur du magasin par une décoratrice qui devait s'imaginer que ce serait joli de le mettre là. Il soupira encore. Dieu qu'il était en piteux état.

Le manque de sommeil lui donnait un air échevelé. Ses yeux brillaient toujours avec autant d'intensité mais était entourés par de longues cernes mauves. Il était pâle si ce n'était pour la petite touche de rouge sur ses pommettes après s'être baladé dehors. L'un dans l'autre... Il avait l'air d'un ado avec de sérieux problèmes sentimental.

Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire.

Il aimerait bien, parfois, n'être qu'un ado avec des problèmes sentimental.

Bientôt, la fin du mois serait là et il aurait à payer d'autres factures. Ses deux métiers combinés arrivaient à payer cette somme mais il fallait ajouter dans le lot les médicaments de sa mère, l'école de ses sœurs et les réparations diverses de l'appartement. … Sans parler du concierge qui parlait à sa mère comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes dans l'immeuble.

Mais merde quoi…

Tsuna sentait la colère monter doucement en lui à présent.

Sa mère était une reine. Elle méritait devivre dans un_ chateau _avec des _domestiques _et un grand jardin pour pouvoir lire à l'ombre!

Il attrapa un sachet de viennoiseries avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et pris une bouteille de lait au rayon frais avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Il était à mi-chemin quand une voix désagréable se fit sursauter.

« Attendez, attendez… Que fais un looser comme _Sawada_ à New-York ?! »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, persuadé de faire un mauvais rêve. Devant lui se tenait Matsuda, un ancien élève de l'école dans lequel il avait été au japon, capitaine de Kendo… et la pire brute épaisse qui n'ait jamais mis les pieds dans la vie du châtain.

« … »

« … bah alors _Tsunaze_, t'as perdu ta langue »

Ce qui était fou c'était de se dire que, quelques années auparavant, Tsuna aurait été terrifié face à son ancien camarade de classe mais maintenant…

Tsuna leva un sourcil et passa à côté du japonais avec un petit hochement de tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait reconnu. Avec un peu de chance il le laisserait tranquille.

Pas de chance.

La brute l'attrapa par le poignet et lui fit faire volte face. Les yeux de Matsuda se plissèrent en scannant son apparence et son attitude avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

« Si on l'avait dit que tu deviendrais comme ça un jour... » Il passa une main sur l'une des mèches caramel avant de l'attraper et de la tirer violement « pourtant t'es toujours la même larve a l'intérieur »

Avant même que le japonais n'au eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait été retourné et plaqué contre le rayon biscuit avec une force anormalement grande pour des doigts si délicats.

« Écoute-moi bien, enfoiré. Tu ne me regarde pas, tu ne me touche pas et tu ne m'approche plus jamais. T'as compris ? » Il força la tête de son ainé dans les sachets de brownies avant de le lâcher sans douceur et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Il avait déjà une nuit blanche dans les pattes, un invité étrange dans sa chambre, une mère malade, 3 enfants à nourrir, appartement qui tombait en ruine et la police aux baskets, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une connaissance indésirable ne vienne l'emmerder maintenant. Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un et faillit tomber à la renverse si ce n'était pour les grands bras fort qui le retinrent juste à temps.

« Tsuna ? »

« Yamamoto ? »

Décidément.

« C'est dingue de te croiser ici ! … … est-ce que ça va ? »

Tsuna ne répondit rien et laissa simplement sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas retiré ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tsuna ? »

« Je suis fatigué » Murmura-t-il

Yamamoto ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

Dans les rayons d'un super marché, les clients alentours s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour observer le curieux spectacle des deux garçons enlacés au milieu des rayons, pris dans leur propre monde.

Yamamoto garda une main dans le bas du dos du châtain et remonta doucement l'autre pour venir l'entrelacer dans les mèches caramel si douces au touché. Tsuna inspira un grand coup. La fatigue avait usé ses nerfs une fois de trop. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment pour craquer. La chaleur de son ami irradiait à travers ses vêtements et il inspira à nouveau l'odeur sucrée et accueillante qui émanait du barman. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'homme battre au travers de sa chemise et ça lui arracha un sourire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta doucement.

« Merci »

Le noiraud le relâcha avec une expression légèrement ennuyée.

« Tu as des ennuis ? »

« Trop de choses qui m'arrive en même temps. Heureusement que tu es là » le châtain sourit doucement et ne remarqua pas la légère rougeur qui s'éparpilla sur les joues du barman.

Yamamoto se racla la gorge.

« Heu… je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Tsuna eut un sourire lumineux.

« Bien sur »

…

Quand Tsuna entra dans sa chambre, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa rencontre avec Yamamoto l'avait apaisé et lui avait redonné le sourire. Il se sentait léger.

Cette impression ne resta pas longtemps quand il aperçut son invité assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main.

« Où vous avez trouvé une cigarette ? »

L'homme leva ses yeux charbon vers lui avec un air nonchalant.

« L'auteur trouve que ça me rend cool »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas »

L'homme s'appuya contre la vitre en envoya sa cendre sur les passants en contrebas.

« C'était qui l'homme avec qui tu es rentré ? »

Tsuna leva un sourcil et lui balança le sachet de viennoiseries sur les genoux avant de poser la bouteille de lait sur son bureau

Soudain, une main l'attrapa par le poignet et il se sentit tomber en avant jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec son inconnu. C'est là que quelque chose le frappa violement. Cet homme était carrément… Beau. D'une beauté sombre, dangereuse... envoutante. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la mâchoire autoritaire du noiraud avant de remonter vers les yeux charbon de l'homme qui semblait aspirer son âme. Un instant, il oublia de respirer. L'homme pencha la tête doucement sur le côté et se rapprocha encore. Les joues du châtain chauffèrent doucement, une forte odeur de café lui parvint aux narines et le fit frissonner doucement, son cœur battait étrangement fort à ses oreilles. Soudain, deux choses se passèrent simultanément. Les mèches noires vinrent chatouiller le côté de son visage et ses yeux posèrent sur les lèvres sensuelles de l'homme qui s'étiraient progressivement dans un sourire moqueur.

Et Tsuna se réveilla de sa torpeur.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'homme et voulu le repousser mais le noiraud avait déjà mis une main dans le bas du dos du châtain, l'empêchant de fuir.

« Vous faites quoi là ? » S'exclama le voleur et tentant de se dégager.

« Je vérifiais juste quelque chose »

Une main calleuse remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'homme sembla énormément apprécier l'exclamation surprise qui échappa au voleur.

Soudain le tissu du t-shirt noir du châtain glissa entre les doigts de Reborn comme la robe d'une anguille et il se retrouva seul. La porte claqua. Le voleur était partit.

…

Tsuna résista à l'envie de se cogner la tête brutalement contre la vieille machine à laver bancale de la salle de bain à plusieurs reprises. Son visage s'enflamma…

_« Putain d'italiens »_

Apres quelques minutes, il céda et son front vint rencontrer le métal froid de l'appareil avec un 'klonk' sonore. Ses yeux suivirent, vide, son costume de voleur qui tournais et tournais encore, à moitié couvert de mousse dans le tambour de la machine.

Il ferma les yeux un instant…

« Tsu-tsu ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit faiblement.

« Oh… maman… »

Nana se tenait devant lui avec un panier de linge sale entre les mains.

« Tu fais des lessives ? »

« Hum… oui »

Soudain, la machine hoqueta, s'emballa et s'arrêta avec un bruit sourd. Tsuna se releva et frappa de son point le cadrant avant de donner un coup de pied dans le flanc gauche de l'appareil qui redémarra avec un soubresaut. Puis il se tourna vers sa mère et lui pris le panier des mains.

« Je m'en occupe »

Les yeux noisette de Nana eurent un éclat doux et elle lui parut belle, alors. Sa petite main blanche vint remettre une mèche caramel de derrière l'oreille de son fils.

« Tu es préoccupé »

Tsuna secoua la tête et se força à sourire.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout irait bien.

…

Kusakabe observait son chef, debout sur le toit du siège de la police.

«… je n'ai donc pas réussis à voir son visage mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un homme »

Hibari ouvrit un œil gris acier avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel, les bras placé à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Cette information est inutile » conclu le capitaine et réprimant un bâillement.

« J'en suis navré, chef. Il m'a eut par surprise »

Le lieutenant s'inclina, admettant sa faute et attendit sa punition sans rechigner. Bientôt il sentit la morsure familière d'une barre de métal contre sa joue. Le coup le projeta au sol avec violence et il sentit à peine quand sa tête heurta le bitume. Il resta là un moment, sans bouger. La force de l'impact avait fait danser des points noirs devant sa vision et sa tête lui semblait lourde. Peut-être avait-il une commotion ? Ce ne serait qu'une chose en plus à ajouter à la liste des dommages que son corps avait endurés cette nuit.

Quand les taches blanches se dispersèrent, il était à l'infirmerie du centre, un large bandage sur le sommet de son crâne mais aucun autre membre endommagé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte que l'alouette avait été… miséricordieux.

…

Resté sur le toit, Hibari observait les petits nuages blancs se faire balloter dans l'immensité du ciel, les yeux plissés contre les assauts des rayons déclinant su soleil.

Une de ses mains alla fouiller dans sa poche et il leva une mèche de cheveux châtain devant ses yeux. La lumière frappait doucement les cheveux, leur donnant certains reflets roux et miel. Les phalanges du policier blanchirent autour de son trophée et il l'approcha de ses yeux. Le voleur était à la fois si proche et si loin. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressèrent doucement la mèche, appréciant sa texture soyeuse.

Un jour, le voleur serait à ses pieds, enchaîné, abattu, déconfit. Ce jour là…

Il se redressa et rangea la mèche dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers les bureaux. Mieux valait superviser ces herbivores avant qu'ils ne fassent une autre bêtise…

Lorsque ses chaussures résonnèrent contre la moquette bleue du 15ème étage, toutes les activités cessèrent. Scientifiques et Policiers se tenaient au garde-à-vous sur son passage. Il passa son regard glacé sur toute l'étendue de la salle avant de s'arrêter sur deux chercheurs qui s'était armé d'éponge, prêt à effacer le 'x-27-x' clairement visible sur les murs blancs-crème.

« N'effacez pas cette marque avant d'avoir attraper cette vermine »

Puis il continua sa route vers son bureau, sa veste noire se soulevant légèrement à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Un jour, un jour il l'attraperait.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres.

…

Tsuna était retourné dans sa chambre, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser avoir par son invité. Il avait ainsi passé quelques bonnes heures, assis à son bureau, à travailler sur les plans de ses futures visites, répondre aux appels de Longchamp, éviter ceux de Byakuran, lire les renseignement sur la mafia italienne dans laquelle travaillait son père et faire une liste des tâches à faire dans l'appartement. Durant tout ce temps, l'homme s'était contenté de le regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

Enfoiré.

Il alluma la radio sur le côté de son bureau et un air de jazz résonna dans la petite piece.

La nuit commençait à peine à tomber maintenant mais Tsuna ne s'en souciait pas. Ce soir, le '27' prendrait une nuit de congé.

…

Les petits pieds de Chrome firent écho sur les murs de bêton humide, sa respiration se mêlant à l'air froid des sous-sols. Elle resserra nerveusement son manteau autour de ses épaules.

La lampe électrique au dessus de sa tête clignota avec un petit bruit de faux-contact, les grillages abandonnés contré les murs étaient rouillés et suintait d'une huile crasseuse qui gouttait sur le sol avec des petits 'plic plic' réguliers. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle aperçut le premier emballage de chips jeté sur le sol qu'elle su qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Ses doigts virent triturer le paquet de feuilles recouvert de film plastique qu'elle serrait contre elle.

Soudain, devant elle, une vielle porte de métal s'ouvrit avec un grincement sonor de métal rouillé et un fauteuil apparu de l'autre côté.

Mukuro lui envoya un sourire.

« Chère Chrome, Je savais que tu reviendrais. »

…

Il était très exactement 2h30 du matin quand Tsuna se fit réveiller par un remix de 'Skrillex' dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna pour attraper son portable, se débâtit dans ses couvertures, s'emberlificota et finit par tomber du petit lit de camp qu'il s'était aménagé. Ses yeux eurent un éclat doré menaçant alors qu'il parvenait enfin à décrocher le maudit engin.

L'homme dans le lit n'avait pas bougé mais le châtain arrivait à voir son sourie dans le noir.

En-foi-ré !

« Quoi ?! » pas la peine d'être poli au téléphone à une heure pareille. Si c'était Longchamp qui lui refaisait un alcool triste à cause de sa Megumi, il jetterait son portable par la fenêtre. Et si c'était Byakuran… Il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas Byakuran !

Un grésillement anormalement fort dans le combiné lui fit froncer les sourcils et il se frotta doucement les yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir ses pensées embuées.

« Si c'est une blague, tu peux aller te faire mettre, Longchamp ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit je te- »

_« 27 ? »_

Le temps s'arrêta un moment.

Dans le lit, l'homme ouvrit un œil curieux pour déceler la cause du silence soudain. Il entraperçut le bout d'un pied nu disparaître par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre et se redressa sur ses coudes, les yeux plissés.

…

Mukuro sourit. Le doux baryton du voleur avait le timbre légèrement rauque et énervé de celui qui se fait réveiller dans son sommeil. Il aimait ça.

Chrome avait fait un excellent travail. Ses informations avaient été précieuse et il ne lui avait fallut que quelques heures pour découvrir que le '27' avait un numéro d'appel spécialement réservé à son travail de voleur. Intéressant. Seul certaines personnes le possédait car il changeait de numéro presque tout les mois…Il n'aurait jamais pu en arriver là sans l'aide de sa sœur qui l'avait aiguillé vers l'endroit ou chercher des renseignements. C'était quand même idiot que l'homme qui détenait le numéro ait été stupide au point de ne pas vouloir leur révéler quoi que ce soit… mais il avait réussis à faire preuve de ..._persuasion._

C'était donc sa seule chance d'appeler le voleur considérant qu'il allait certainement changer encore de numéro après ce coup de fil.

Il balança ses pieds sur le rebord du canapé dans lequel il était assis. De l'autre côté du téléphone, il pouvait entendre des bruits de klaxons, la rumeur de la ville et le vent souffler de temps à autre du haut parleur.

« 27 ? »

_« Chut »_

L'illusionniste leva un sourcil et patienta. Soudain, le bruit du choc deux pieds s'abatant sur le bitume lui parvint aux oreilles et le souffle légèrement coupé du voleur lui arracha un sourire pervers.

_« Comment as-tu eut ce numéro ? »_

« Oya ? Que ce passe-t-il petit voleur ? Tu n'es pas heureux de m'entendre ? »

_« Non »_

Mukuro ricana.

_« Répond. Où as-tu eut ce numéro ? » _Le ton glacée du voleur ne fit qu'agrandire son sourire.

« J'ai mes sources »

_« … »_

« … »

_«… je raccroche »_

« Non ! »Mukuro s'était redressé sur son fauteuil avant de retrouver son attitude décontractée « J'ai quelque chose pour toi »

_« … Veux-tu que je te rappelle notre dernière rencontre Rokudo ? Je t'avoue que je t'ai presque trouvé sympa __avant que tu n'essayes de me retirer mon masque__ »_

« Vraiment ? Tu me trouvais sympathique ? »

_« Tu n'as sans doute pas écouté la fin de ma phrase n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne connais pas les règles de l'Underworld ? Avec les identités secrètes et tout ? »_

« Peut importe, petit voleur. Je suis là pour faire la paix et t'offrir de précieuses informations »

_« …quoi ? »_

« Oh tu sais bien… Des tuyaux, des renseignements, des scoops… ce genre de choses »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Oya ? Pas de 'Quelles informations ?' … je m'y attendais pourtant »

_« Comment ? »_

Mukuro soupira

« Tu n'es pas vraiment du matin n'est-ce pas ? Ah, ce n'est pas grave, **amore mio**. Disons simplement qu'une amie proche travaille actuellement pour l'alouette et aurait mentionné quelque chose d'intéressant qui ne se trouverait pas dans les fichiers que tu as volé hier »

De l'autre côté du combiné, il imaginait les yeux ambrés se plisser suspicieusement.

_«… Que veux-tu ? »_

L'illusionniste sourit.

« Beaucoup de choses de ta part, crois moi » ronronna-t-il dans le combiné. « Mais pour ces informations ? Trois fois rien… »

_« Combien ? »_

« Oh, pas 'Combien', mon cher '27'. Je veux une faveur … Je veux que tu ailles voler le brassard rouge et or de l'alouette »

_« Pas question ! »_

« Oya ? C'était pourtant de bonnes informations »

_« Mukuro » _il entendit le voleur soupirer _« J'ai été narguer l'alouette i peine 24 heures ! Y retourner maintenant serait juste du suicide. »_

« J'en convient… mais cette faveurs peut se faire dans un large délais bien sur. Si tu parviens à m'apporter ce brassard de toi-même dans un délai d'un mois, je m'engage à te révéler toutes les informations que je possède sur ton enquête »

_« … Très bien »_

Le sourire de l'illusionniste sembla fendre son visage en deux.

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour ton… informateur »

_« Longchamp ? »_

La voix inquiète du voleur lui fit lever un sourcil.

« Exact. La police à récemment découvert qu'il avait été en contact avec toi. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard de toute manière mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il se prépare un solide alibi avant qu'ils ne viennent l'interroger. »

Il y eut un long silence puis soudain l'oreil du malfrat capta quelque chose. Une voix bien trop grave, trop profonde pour appartenir au voleur. Quoi ?

_« …'Fais-tu là ? »_

_« Chut ! »_La voix du '27' répondit dans le combiné _« Que faites-__vous__ là ? Vous deviez rester au lit »_

_« Sans toi ? »_

Mukuro sentit une colère sourde envahir sa poitrine et son estomac se retourna méchamment en entendant cette conversation. Il fronça les sourcils face à sa propre réaction, incapable de comprendre son origine. Il manqua la réponse du voleur, trop concentré sur la douleur inconnue qui avait surgis de nulle part. Il secoua la tête et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oya ? Un autre homme dans ton lit, 27 ? Il y aurait-il une petite place pour moi aussi ? »

Le doux baryton du voleur bafouilla et soudain, la connexion fut coupé.

Mukuro resta allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond humide de son nouveau territoire, un sourire moqueur étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

…

Tsuna regarda l'homme en face de lui avec un sourcil levé.

« Vous êtes _juste _sortit par la porte d'entrée… »

L'homme s'alluma une autre cigarette, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la silhouette exaspérée du châtain devant lui.

« Contrairement à toi, _tsu-tsu_, je suis blessé et donc incapable d'escalader une façade pour aller sur le toit »

Tsuna grinça intérieurement en entendant le surnom affectif de sa mère sortir de la bouche de cet homme et tourna les talons pour aller se pencher sur la balustrade de bitume qui encerclait les contours du toit. Il l'enjamba souplement et ses doigts vinrent automatiquement s'accrocher dans une prise en dessous de lui.

« Débrouillez-vous pour redescendre par vous-même » grommela-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait de la vue du tueur.

Reborn tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et s'assit pour regarder les étoiles dans le ciel pollué de la Grosse Pomme.

…

Le lendemain, le châtain remarqua que l'homme était effectivement bien retourné dans son lit. Le réveil à ses côté affichait un petit 5 :00 qui clignotait joyeusement comme pour le narguer.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sortit de son lit de camps, grimaçant quand l'air frais du matin caressa sa peau encore endormie et attrapa son portable.

Cette fois-ci, il avait intérêt à répondre.

_« grmblzrfzz »_

« Bonjour à toi aussi Longchamp »

_« P*tain ma poule, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important. Je faisais un super rêve là. »_

« Pas de détails s'il te plaît. Longchamp, une de mes… Source… m'a informé hier que les poulets savent pour notre coopération »

Il entendit un grand vacarme de l'autre côté du combiné et imagina son ami qui s'était relevé trop vite au point de tomber de son lit.

_« Fuck ! »_

Il y eut plus de remue ménage puis la voix de Longchamp résonna à nouveau dans le combiné.

_« Ya pas intérêt à ce que ce soit une blague, Sawada… »_

« J'ai l'air de vouloir plaisanter ? »

_« … Non, je suppose non… merde ! Je fais quoi ? »_

« Trouves toi un alibi et vite, ils peuvent venir à tout moment. Téléphone à Megumi et explique-lui la situation. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera de t'aider »

_« Quelle Megumi ? Ma poule, je sors avec Hana-d'amour maintenant… »_

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Explique-lui la situation alors ! Trouve quelque chose. Au pire : tu vas chez les fouineurs de la 5ème avenue. »

_« Oh ma poule ! Ils me font peur avec toutes leurs machines, là… T'es sur ? »_

« Oui ! Dis-leur que tu viens de ma part. Ils t'inventerons un alibi en bêton armé »

_« Okay… je fais ça alors »_

« Vas-y tout de suite. Je te rejoins dans 2 heures chez toi et t'as intérêt à avoir trouvé quelque chose d'ici là. »

Et il raccrocha.

Sans prendre le temps de dire bonjour à l'homme qui avait les yeux grands ouvert à présent, il attrapa ses vêtements de ville et partit vers la salle de bain.

…

Quand il arriva chez Longchamp, il sentit son sang quitter brutalement ses joues.

Trois voitures de police étaient parquées juste devant le petit immeuble, gyrophares allumés, radio en marche et policier avec la main sur le manche de leur flingue.

Merde

Il s'approcha doucement, jouant la carte de l'innocence et de la pureté.

« Hum… excusez-moi monsieur l'agent ? »

Quand l'homme se retourna, Tsuna du s'accrocher pour ne rien laisser paraître et plongea ses magnifiques yeux ambrés dans ceux du Lieutenant Kusakabe. Le pauvre avait l'air encore mal en point et le châtain se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir administré une dose si forte.

« Jeune homme ? »

Tsuna souffla intérieurement pour calmer son cœur battant et essuya ses mains moites sur les poches arrière de son jeans.

« Je venais voir mon ami, Longchamp. Il habite dans cet immeuble… Y a-t-il un problème ? »

À son grand soulagement, Kusakabe sembla totalement absorber sa petite comédie et eut un air peiné. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Ah, je suis navré, mon garçon, mais je crois que… »

« Kusakabe… »

C'est à cet instant précis que Tsuna sentit littéralement la bile lui monter à la gorge et ses genoux franchir.

L'alouette avançait vers eux à grand pas, les yeux fixés sur son lieutenant.

Puis soudainement, les yeux acier rencontrèrent ceux ambré du voleur…

…

**(1) S'il te plait, ma sœur**

**(2) Rho, pas besoin de traduction là hein ^^**

**(3) Enfant (je le mets une fois au cas où…quand même)**

**Réponses aux questions et reviews**

**Réponse à Aiyushan :**

Heu, oui j'ai vu qu'il manquait quelques lettres ^^' merci de m'avoir prévenu, je fonce aller rectifier ça. Ah ? Des personnages de l'arc suivant… j'avais ça en tête, oui, même si je ne sais pas encore comment je les placerais dans l'histoire. (je sais que ce n'est pas très pro mais j'écris mes histoires comme elle me viennent sans plan de départ concrets :s :) )

En tout cas merci énormément pour ton commentaire.

**Réponse à Mistykeiry :**

Hoplà… je ne peux pas dire ça, voyons ) Tu as bien deviné pour ce qui est de la famille mafia mais il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres de plus pour que les histoires de famille ne viennent perturber la vie de notre voleur (comme tu as pu le voir, il a d'autres soucis pour le moment :p )

Sinon je suis très contente que tu passes un bon moment avec cette histoire et je ferais de mon mieux pour la rendre intéressante

**Réponse à Koukin-kun :**

Je te rassure directement, ça ne m'a pas fait mal du tout ;)

Justement, j'ai appris une nouvelle chose aujourd'hui :D (de plus, selon ma petite sœur, c'est plutôt positif que je ne sache pas ce genre de choses x) ) Merci énormément pour ce commentaire ! J'ai été modifier le chapitre deux en tenant compte de tes instructions. Merci encore énormément :) C'est vrai que je ne suis pas experte pour ce qui est de ce milieu mais j'aime bien savoir quand je fais une bêtise pour pouvoir l'arranger et rendre l'histoire un peu plus réaliste.

Alors merci encore ! *s'incline* Et j'espère que ce chapitre aura moins de fautes de frappe. J'ai beau relire, il y en a toujours qui m'échappent.

**Réponse à ophelie.r :**

Reborn et Byakuran ? Pour le moment on peut deviner que Byakuran avait enfermé Reborn, bien sur… mais pour le reste… il va falloir attendre *niark*

**Réponse à ****Millyel**** :**

Alors, tout d'abord, un énorme merci à toi. J'avais écris ce chapitre entier dans un de mes nombreux petits carnets que j'oublie partout et c'est en lisant **ta** review que je me suis dit qu'il était temps de tout retaper sur l'ordi )

C'est le genre de commentaire que tous les auteurs rêvent d'avoir en fait x) Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire :)

Ma sœur s'est bien excusée après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait fait (et parce que je lui ait passé un savon aussi… mais bon… c'est une autre histoire) mais bon… j'aurais bientôt mon propre ordinateur ou personne à part moi ne pourra deleter mon travail :')

En tout cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma petite note et de m'avoir offert une review si touchante. Merci énormément et voilà la suite :)

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction et/ou de laisser un petit commentaire pour m'encourager à écrire.**

**Avec toute mon affection**

**Manatilol**


End file.
